Endless Summer
by mleynse3
Summary: When Seth gets stuck in his wolf form, a mysterious healer named Harry comes in to help. But what happens when one of the other Quileute boys catches his eye? SLASH Harry/Paul
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter One

"There you go. All set." An eighteen year old Harry Potter smiled to the young boy he was kneeled in front of.

The boy smiled shyly back from beneath his blonde locks and large brown eyes met Harry's momentarily before he lunged forward, wrapping small arms around Harry's neck. His smile grew bigger as Harry happily returned the affectionate embrace.

"Thanks again, Healer Potter, for coming on such short notice" The mother smiled brightly at their display. She then ran her hands tiredly through similar long blonde hair and sighed deeply as her hands then met her eyes in one long rub. She looked exhausted.

Harry released the boy; standing up and turning to face the tired mother. "Catherine, you know that it is no problem at all. Call me at any time, any day and I'll be here to help. That goes for everyone in the pack. Even if you just have a question, you have my number and most of the time I'm around here anyway." The young man smiled reassuringly at the older woman. "And I have a few things for you before I go…"

Harry bent back down to the floor and picked up a tattered brown messenger bag. He pulled out a small paper back book and handed it to the older woman.

"It's all about naturally born werewolf children and their early development. Like I said before, sometimes after the full moon, especially around this age, they tend to develop a slight fever and get a little restless at night. Just make sure he gets plenty of fluids and lots of protein." Harry turned and reached in the bag once more, pulling out a small orange bottle filled with white pills. He handed these to the mother also. "These are calcium supplements. I suggest one once a week. He'll be gaining quite a bit of height and weight in the next few years. They will help make sure that his bones are up to the challenge."

Harry grinned at the child who was now clutching at his mothers dress and staring at him in admiration. "As for you big guy," The boy blushed cutely and tried to hide his face in the printed material. "Make sure you are eating on your plate, including the green stuff, and staying near to you mother during the full moons. And remember to listen to your alpha."

Harry gave a quick glance to the corner of the room where a large man leaned against the wall with his heavily muscled arms crossed. His hair was a dirty blonde; one could almost say tawny in color and his eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue ringed with shining amber. His square jaw was lightly dusted with bristles and laugh lines sprung from the corners of his eyes and mouth. He was watching the scene with a calm reserve and thoughtful eyes.

Harry looked one last time to the mother and son as he picked up his bag and slug it over one shoulder. "Remember Catherine, anything and I'm here." She smiled at him as tears filled her eyes, stroking her sons face.

"Thank you, Healer Potter. You are truly an angel." The little boy waved from the protection of his mothers grasp and Harry returned it.

"Please, Catherine, call me Harry."

Harry threw her one last smile then walked toward the door next to where the alpha was leaning. The man stepped forward and opened it for Harry as he reached to the young man and gently pulled the bag onto his own shoulder. Harry laughed quietly at this and shook his head as the older man lightly placed his large callused hand on the small of his back and guided him outside of the small home.

"Honestly Lore, I can carry it by myself." Harry laughed again at the man. Lore just gave him a "look" as he glanced down at Harry 5'11" lightly muscled frame then to his own 6'7" towering mass.

"OK! OK! You're useful!" Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. Lore put one of his large arms around Harry's shoulders and drew him closer to the man with a calming smile.

"Come, Harry. I'll walk you to the wards." Lore's deep American voice flowed smoothly into the summer air. "I wish you and Remus would move in with my pack. We are the biggest and most powerful in North America. And that way you can still finish your schooling in Buffalo. We are not that far and one of the boys here got into that Medical school as well. He is starting in the fall…"

"…and I'm graduating in the spring. Lore, I know you wish us to be closer to our kind but Remus wants to take some time to raise Teddy. He still hasn't gotten over his wife's death from the war in the UK. Give it some time. Maybe in another year or two we'll head up to Canada." Harry looked sad suddenly and Lore tightened his grip for a moment of comfort.

Lore came to a stop right before the edge of a heavily wooded forest. He turned to face Harry and looked him deep in the eyes, grasping both his hands in his much larger ones. "Harry, please consider it. You… You are, have such an effect on this pack. On me. Just your presence makes me feel at ease and everyone else here feels it too. You belong with us. Look, I'm turning twenty four on Friday and I want you to be there with me. I know we are not mates but it's getting harder and harder to wait. I just-, I just need you there with me." He stuttered.

Harry blushed lightly but continued to gaze into Lore's beautiful piercing eyes. "Of course." He breathed with an encouraging smile.

Lore threw him a beam that looked as though it could out shine the sun. He slowly released Harry's hands and moved his own to hold the dark haired man's face. When Harry didn't protest, he slowly inched his face closer, losing himself in sparkling emerald eyes that reflected his own uncertainty. Harry wrapped his smaller arms around Lore's thick neck, and lifted himself onto his toes to meet the alpha's light and fleeting kiss.

They continued to stand with their mouths barely a centimeter apart, their hearts fluttering wildly and their breaths shaky, until Harry closed his eyes once again and closed the distance into another sweet kiss. When he went to pull away, Lore's dominate side, which barely shows in Harry's presence, suddenly pushed through. He held Harry's face against his as he massaged Harry's lips with his own.

One of Lore's hands moved from Harry's face to wrap around his slim waist, holding him in place as his teeth then gently nipped Harry's pouted lower lip. Harry gasped and left his mouth vulnerable to another assault by the handsome alpha. As soon as the strong arm shifted the small waist so that it was pressed firmly into hard thighs, Harry knew it was time to stop. He placed his hands on Lore's chest and carefully pushed him away. Lore groaned in protest but knew that the comfort they offered each other stopped there.

The two men regarded each other quietly until Harry stepped forward and grabbed Lore in a strong hug. "They'll come." He whispered hopefully. "I know your father's worried about how it will effect your position in this pack but they are waiting for you. You will find your mate."

Lore returned the hug gratefully. "You will make someone very happy someday. They had better be good to you or they'll have me to answer to." He sent Harry a sad smile. "Now go." He said louder this time. "I'm sure Remus and Teddy are waiting for you and if you ever want to become a fully qualified Healer you have to study for your exams on Thursday! Good luck!" His laugh boomed between the trees.

"I will see you on Friday then?" Harry said as he glanced back from the edge of the wards.

"You had better." Lore retorted with a happy grin.

With a small wave and a loud pop Harry disappeared. Lore sighed dejectedly and walked back into his community. He had to have a talk with his father.

"Woah! Look at that smile, Teddy. I bet Harry was up in Ontario today, kissing up on that Aurelius Alpha. Humm? Yes he was." Remus cooed to Teddy. He was seated at the kitchen table with his two year old son in his lap.

Remus was looking much better as the year after his wife died progressed. Teddy was a huge, but wonderful responsibility that kept his distraught mind elsewhere. His tawny hair was peppered with sliver, reflecting his almost forty years of age. The scars on his face had faded with time and blended in with the small wrinkles and frown lines that danced across his features. His eyes shined with joy and pride as he held his son in one arm and pointed at Harry with the other.

Remus had come to Buffalo to teach Charms at a magical boarding school in upstate New York called Illyria. On the side, he worked with Kingsley, the new democratic Ministry Council and other old Order members to push the magical creature civil rights movement that was racking the magical world with the end of the war. With his son's own lycanthropy and Harry's dedication to become an animagus, Remus now spent the full moons with his family and the local werewolf community, the Aurelius pack, just across the boarder into Ontario. Wolfsbane free.

Teddy smiled happily and let out a sweet, childish laugh at Harry's dazed expression when he walked into the kitchen. With Remus' encouragement Teddy clapped his hands in delight from his father's lap and his hair and eyes changed to match Lore's. He let out a happy squeal. "'Ore!" He shouted.

"That's right!" Stated Remus proudly as he nuzzled Teddy's head and tickled his tummy.

"Oh, shut it you two."

Harry was all too ready to flee the country as his own fame sky rocketed with the defeat of the Dark Lord. He stayed with Remus to help with Teddy as well as fill his own need to be with the only remaining parental figure in his life. He let Remus care for him and coddle him like he was child and secretly basked in the loving attention.

His plans for becoming an auror quickly changed. He was sick of fighting and sick of the constant struggle. Instead he decided to focus his overwhelming amount of power into healing. He enrolled into a branch of the New York University Medical School that adhered to the magical world. In two years he could graduate from school and work anywhere in the Americas. He currently has an internship with the school that has him intermittently traveling across the country to work on his specialization in magical creature health and development.

His family's relationship with the Aurelius pack developed when Teddy transformed for the first time at 8 months of age. With Harry's encouragement and the discovery of the adverse affects of chronic use, Remus had stopped using the Wolfsbane potion. The following full moon Remus and Harry locked themselves in the basement where Harry nuzzled and licked Remus' face through the slightly less painful transformation.

And that's when they heard it…

A quiet yelp then a bark. Next thing they knew, Teddy had chewed through the bars on his crib and was scratching at the door to the basement. In the morning, the pair awoke to find a fluffy tawny wolf pup that looked like a miniature Moony. Harry learned later that because of their age and weakness, natural werewolf children tend to stay in form up to a few hours longer than an adult werewolf and can go up to a year without transforming at all. Remus cried for days.

A few days after Teddy's first transformation Harry was asked to assist in the delivery of triplets to a werewolf pack outside of Saint Catharines, Ontario. The newly instated, twenty two year old alpha was immediately taken with Harry and offered his protection and guidance to him and his family. Harry brought Lore back to talk to Remus about Teddy that same day.

So it goes.

"Seth did it! Seth did it! He phased! He Phased!" Embry's laughs punctuated the ends of each shouted sentence. Quil pushed him to the ground as he ran ahead to Sam's house.

"What the hell!" He yelled back, grabbing at the other boy's ankles as he ran by. Picking himself off the ground with a snarl, he brushed the wet soil from his palms on the only article of clothing he had on; a pair of cut off blue jeans.

He glanced back at the two giant wolves behind him. One was an aggressive grey wolf, nipping at the other's neck dominantly. The other was cream colored, with patches of several different shades of brown covering its back. It growled back, and yipped occasionally when the other bit particularly hard.

"Come on Paul! Leave him be for a second!" Embry rolled his eyes as the grey wolf purposely turned his back to him and tackled the cream coated wolf so it was lying on its back.

When Embry turned back around, he was not surprised to see most of the boys from the tribe coming toward them. Sam was leading the way with Quil excitedly bouncing behind him. Sam waved his hand at Jared and Jacob, who seated themselves on a porch not to far away, but continued watching with inquisitive looks. All of them were in similar states of dress with just a pair of shorts.

Suddenly the giant grey wolf turned into a handsome man with soft black hair and naturally tanned skin. His dark eyes were wild and proud, currently lighted up with delight. "I can't believe it!" His low voice rolled through the humid evening. "He can't phase back!" He shouted with an amused laugh.

Sam scowled at him. There had been tension between the alpha and the temperamental man recently. Just in the past year, Paul had grown 6 inches to towering 6'7" and his muscles had mysteriously compounded themselves until he was larger than any other man in the pack. Most teenagers stop growing when they are seventeen; Paul was now twenty. He liked to remind the others of this new change by systematically antagonizing Sam and Jacob until they would fight him. Just recently he had begun winning.

The tribe was pointing fingers at the red headed vampire stalking around on their land for Paul's new change. He did have the most negative feelings toward the other magical creatures. 'I think its sexual frustration. When was the last time you got laid Paul?' Jared smirked at him across the bon fire one night. Before Paul could throw a tantrum Emily stepped in with a nice compliment. 'Oh Jared, leave him alone. If Paul has an intended, than that is one very lucky person. Just look at how handsome he is!' She smiled at him kindly which he hesitantly returned. 'But not as handsome as you.' She had whispered in Sam's ear after lightly planting a kiss on his neck.

Regardless of the reasons, no one was bothered more by the change than Paul's own alpha, Sam.

"What?" asked Sam wearily.

"He can't change back. He's stuck. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Paul sneered at him superiorly. Sam met the look with his own powerful glare.

Without saying another word he phased into his own wolf form. He walked over to the cream colored wolf that was dejectedly lying on the ground. 'What's wrong?' Sam asked Seth as he approached.

Seth whimpered and in a distressed voice answered 'How do you go back?'

Sam bent down to nuzzle the neck of the other wolf. 'Well, first you need to calm yourself down. Relax; getting upset is not going to help anything. Just take a deep breath and try to forget anything the other boys told you.' The wolf on the ground let out a sigh and closed its eyes momentarily.

'What? How do you know what I told him is wrong! I jus-' A black wolf appear from behind Sam.

'Phase back now Quil.' Sam ordered quietly, his eyes never leaving Seth.

Where the black wolf was just moments ago now sat Quil. "God damn it" He whispered to himself.

'Now just calm down and imagine yourself as a human and then "want" to go back into that form' Sam carefully informed Seth. Seth closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times and then let out a frightened whimper.

'It's not working!' He cried out in a terrified voice. Sam bent down and nuzzled him again.

'It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic. Breathe.' He instructed as the wolf on the ground started to pant and whimper. 'Now how long have you been like this?'

Seth looked up, his breathing settling into a much more even pace. 'Less then an hour.' He said steadily.

'OK. Let's try this. Why don't you come with me, Jacob, and Jared to run the territory for the rest of the night? That should give you some time to get used to everything. Hopefully after that, changing back will just come naturally.' Seth looked excited. He had been waiting to join them for forever! Sam saw the look. 'But, if we run into any trouble, Jared is going to run you back here where it is safe.'

'But-!' Seth started but Sam threw him an expectant look. Seth immediately thought better then to continue. 'Okay.'

It was late in the night at the reservation. Two men were talking quietly on the porch of an old two story home. Moths fluttered around the single glowing light that illuminated across them, reveling one to be pacing back in forth in front of the other, who was shifting uneasily in a wheelchair. Just on the edge of the shadows laid an oversized wolf with exotic cream and brown coloring. It was lying unmoving on its side and breathing evenly. If it weren't for its wide open, unfocused eyes, one would believe it to be asleep.

"I think we should contact Carlisle Cullen. He's some kind of doctor, right? May be he'll come up with something. I'm assuming he's been in that profession for a long time." Sam emphasized the 'long'. He stopped pacing and glanced at Billy Black.

Billy looked over to the wolf resting halfway into the shadows. "I agree. It's been three days. I wouldn't be as worried but he's stopped eating and he only sleeps for an hour at a time. He's beginning to shake randomly." He shook his head sadly. "I thought maybe that that was him beginning to change back…"

"But he's getting cold." Sam finished.

Their eyes met. "I'll send in a call to the hospital tomorrow and try and get hold of him." Billy said with a sigh. "Take Seth back to his house. Make sure he stays inside. I don't want him wandering around alone at night. Not when we're still having… 'problems' with that other cold one"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Carlisle and Emmett moved faster than the wind as they ran through towering trees and high grass until they reached a small stream lined with high rocky embankments. There they stopped and looked out ahead to the other bank expectantly. Almost as if sensing their presence, two large wolves, one black and one grey, stepped out from behind moss covered trees. The grey one glanced toward the larger vampire and snarled loudly; where the black wolf was just moments before now stood a large naked russet skinned man. He gave one look to the pair and said in a deep commanding voice "Follow us" before turning into a wolf once again. The two animals took off in a swift canter in the opposite direction and the vampires quickly jumped the embankment to follow.

The two wolves finally slowed as they came to the edge of the forest. This time both of the animals turned into large naked men, both of which hurried to redress in shorts that were tied to their legs. One of the men looked to the other and simply stated "Behave, Paul" before facing the two pale beings that now stood behind them.

"He's up here" Sam gestured with his head. "I'm assuming Billy Black explained the circumstances."

Carlisle nodded, adjusting his button down shirt which had become slightly untucked during their race through the forest. Emmett watched the exchange carefully, eyes filled with distrust until he was drawn to the other half naked man. Paul met the glare with his own disdainful look. The two made quite a pair; both around the same height and build yet opposites in every other way. Emmett was pale, shining occasionally when the sun slipped through the clouds, with bright amber eyes that reflected a controlled intelligent distaste. Paul was bronzed, with a black tattoo showing proudly on his left shoulder. His dark brown eyes reflected a wild uninhibited rage.

Paul and Emmett continued their staring contest as Sam lead Carlisle up the steps of a near by house. After a few minutes of glaring, Paul finally gave a huff, "disgusting" he muttered under his breath, yet still loud enough for Emmett to hear. Emmett just rolled his eyes as Paul turned and stalked to the same house the other vampire had just entered.

Inside, Carlisle crouched down by the youngest shape shifter, who was lying on the living room floor still in his wolf form. He was covered with three different blankets and looked like he was going in and out of a fitful sleep. With every shaky uneven breath he let out also came small scared whimpers.

"He hasn't been injured in anyway?" Carlisle turned and asked Sam.

"Just stuck like this." Sam answered with a shrug. "He's worked himself up quite a bit though. He's hardly slept and barely eaten since it happened four days ago. He's started shaking just recently. Every time I try and talk to him he's panicked. Even after we ran him half to death and took him swimming. No change, he just keeps freaking out. Nothing. And now he has begun fainting. It happens almost every time he stands up."

Carlisle placed a cold hand on the wolf's head, who growl deliriously from the touch. "He seems a little warm even compared to your usual raised temperature."

Carlisle remained crouched on the balls of his feet and stared blankly at the wolf on the ground.

"I think I may know of someone who can help." Carlisle stood up and turned to face Sam, who was now joined by two worried looking women.

"Will he be okay?" The younger of the two women interrupted worriedly.

Carlisle let out a sigh. "I don't know." He admitted honestly.

"Then why the hell did you bother co-!" They same woman started yelling.

"Leah!" The other one admonished. "He's trying. Go back to your room and let them work in peace." At this, angry tears sprung to Leah's eyes and she quickly ran up the stairs. Moments later a loud slam echoed through out the home. "I'm sorry, Doctor." She continued. "After their father, my husband, died two weeks ago, we've all been rather…uptight." She seemed to breathe out with her own melancholy look.

"Don't worry about it, Sue." Carlisle said, returning her sad look with one of sympathy. "I'll have someone over here by tomorrow at the latest. I hear he's quite proficient with this kind of diagnosis." He gestured around the room with a small smile.

"What time?" Sam stepped forward and asked the vampire doctor.

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know as soon as I do. I'd be happy give them a ride down here as well." Carlisle returned.

"Thank you Doctor" Sue Clearwater stepped up to shake his hand and Carlisle gladly complied.

"Of course. Sam, I will call you as soon as I know." With that Carlisle walked from the house, quickly follow by Emmett. As the two reached the edge of the forest, they took off back toward the other bank of the river and off of the Quileute territory. Once they were clear of the tribe, both of them wiped at their noses and their eyes met.

"Bleh!" Emmett stuck out his tongue. Carlisle just chuckled and shook his head in silent agreement.

-0-

"Happy Birthday!" Harry yelled as he wrapped his arms around the giant torso in front of him. Remus stood behind him with a brightly colored bag hanging on his elbow and a small cake balanced in the same hand. In his other arm was a two year old boy, who had tawny hair and bright blue eyes, not unlike the man receiving Harry's embrace.

Teddy, upon seeing the man, reached out to him, squirming so much in Remus' arms that the old werewolf was forced to put him down. As Harry moved away, small arms wrapped around Lore's leg. Teddy looked straight up and raised both tiny hands to the tall alpha which resulted in a set of strong tanned arms reaching down and scooping the child up.

Harry looked around the back yard of his friend's home. It seemed that the whole pack was there. A few large middle-aged men stood around a line of three long steal grills, all laughing loudly while carefully glancing at what could have been the most hamburgers and brats that Harry had ever seen in one place. Older women in knee length sun dresses were sitting around picnic tables gossiping and occasionally pulling a child into them to wipe their face or reprimand them about rough housing. Teenaged boys and girls, all of which were dressed in what could be considered "Sunday" clothes, were gathered around coolers full of ice and beer, popping caps and clicking bottles against one another. Catching Harry's eye, one of the boys waved him over with a smile and let out a loud, "Hey! Harry! You have got to see this roast we have going!"

Harry gave a side glance to his family. Lore was already carrying Teddy over to a group of toddlers that were playing in a patch of dark wet dirt, cooing to the child about how handsome he looked. Remus followed the pair with a roll of his eyes and joined the group of women at the table, placing the cake and bag to the side.

Harry started forward to the group of teenagers. Just as he was about to accept the dark green bottle handed to him by the same boy, he was intercepted by a woman no younger than fifty years of age with dark blonde hair and kind hazel eyes. "I don't think so." She smiled at Harry. "First I need your help with the potatoes. And Tommy," she turned to give the boy an authoritative look. "I need that a hell lot more than you do." She said as she grabbed both the bottle he was handing to Harry and the one he had obviously just opened.

Harry pulled her into a quick hug as she handed him the drink. "How are you Mrs. Aurelius?"

She linked her arm with his as they continued to walk toward Lore's home. "If I have to make another damn casserole today, my son can spend his next birthday far away me and my kitchen."

-0-

"So what did you get me?" Lore had his arm around Harry as they lounged alone on a soft off-white sofa inside of Lore's living room. Harry head spun pleasantly under the influence of a few beers he had taken through the day and early evening. It was past ten o' clock. Remus had long since taken Teddy home and the remaining guest were gathered around a large campfire out back, yelling and laughing drunkenly back and forth across the dieing embers.

Harry rested his head on Lore's broad shoulder. "Who says I got you anything?" He said with an intentionally blank face and suspiciously innocent eyes. Lore met his eyes with an amused smile, as if to say 'really now?' He laughed and pulled Harry closer to plant a sweet kiss on his temple as Harry drew a small, elegantly wrapped box out of his pocket. Just as Harry handed over the box to the blue eyed man, his phone began to ring inside of his khaki shorts.

"Go ahead, I'll wait." Lore said patiently. He gave Harry a small push with the arm that was wrapped around him just moments before and looked down to examine the beautiful green box tied with extravagant gold ribbon as Harry got to his feet.

Harry took a few steps away as he gazed quizzically at the unrecognized number on the screen.

"This is Harry Potter." He said steadily, used to the incoming calls from New York University directing him to his next medical assignment.

"Hello Healer Potter, this is Carlisle Cullen from Fork General in Washington. I was directed to you by the Medical Council at NYU. There has been an incident on the La Push reservation that will need you assistance…"

-0-

"…Thanks Dr. Cullen. I'll be over there first thing in the morning… yeah, you too." Harry clicked his phone shut as he began to make his way back over to Lore's side.

Lore held out his hand, which Harry took as he resumed his place, held carefully at the alpha's side. "What was that all about?" Lore asked.

Harry looked at him and shrugged. "Some kid shifter has been stuck in his wolf form for a few days and is beginning to show strange symptoms. It sounds like he may have just freaked himself out but you never know. They want me to go and check it out; make sure nothing serious is going on."

Lore snorted and rolled his eyes. "Typical shifter." He said condescendingly with a shake of his head.

"Oh, stop it." Harry slapped him playfully on the arm with an amused grin.

"Where is this pack anyhow?" Lore said, sounding surprisingly uninterested. He brushed his giant fingers soothingly through Harry's soft raven locks; occasionally brushing up and down his neck in an unconscious sign of protective dominance.

Harry rested his head in Lore's calloused hand, thoroughly enjoying the treatment. "La Push Reservation in Washington State." Lore's hand abruptly stopped. Harry glanced over to see Lore raise an eyebrow with a frown. "So you've heard of them." Harry said.

"Yes, the Quileutes." Lore said sounding haughty. He removed his hand from Harry's head and sat up straighter. "You mean to tell me that tomorrow morning you are going to a pack full of short-tempered, ill-mannered, not to mention mostly unmated young males, by yourself?"

"Um, yes. That sounds about right." Harry said rather defensively.

"I'm coming with you." Lore said continuing to frown heavily.

"Absolutely not." Harry returned quickly. "I'm a doctor in training for God's sake, how would that make me look? Never mind how the pack would react to me showing up with another alpha. I'd be lucky to get anything accomplished with you hovering and picking fights with all of them. And yes, we both know that's what would happen." Harry let out a sigh at Lore's irritated stare. "Look Lore" Harry moved one of his hands to cup Lore's face tenderly. "I know this is hard. It's hard for me too. But I have to do this by myself; I can't always rely on you to be there. You are searching for your mate; you can feel them getting closer. I'm about to be out of your life forever, you need to let me begin one of my own. Who knows? Maybe all the unmated guys are a good thing?" Harry finished with a sad laugh.

Lore closed his eyes tightly and wrapped Harry in a desperate embrace. "You will never be out of my life, Harry. I love you." He paused for a moment as Harry returned the embrace with an equal amount of passion. "That being said," Lore pulled back but still held Harry tightly. "No, the unmated Quileutes are not a good thing. However, I saw the look Cyrus was giving you this evening and I personally think that staying in the pack is a fantastic idea." Harry rolled his eyes as Lore placed a series of kisses to his face and head.

Harry finally ducked his head away from the assault. "Shut up and open your present already." He pushed Lore to the other end of the couch.

The blonde haired man picked up the box with an excited smile. He carefully untied the gold ribbon and laid it to the side. He let an enormous grin slide across his face as he opened the box. "Oh, Harry" He said pulling the younger man into another passionate embrace. "It's beautiful."

Inside the box was an elegant white gold watch. The face had an astounding drawing of the Aurelius crest in black and burgundy, embellished with Onyx and rubies.

"If you press here-" Harry leaned over the massive man to show him the spot. "You can see where anyone you choose to add is." As Harry pressed the designated spot, the clock hands were replaced with named hands, each was pointing to the right hand corner labeled: Home. It was not unlike the Weasley's clock he was first introduced to six years ago. "I already added your parents and myself." He admitted with a light blush. "You can add your mate as soon as you find them."

Lore stared at the green eyed man with a loving look. "Home, huh?" Lore asked with a teasing yet incredibly happy smile.

"Yeah." Harry blushed even more, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I put 'Home' as both here and Buffalo for me. I figured I'm here enough between you and helping the pack-"

"It's perfect." Lore simply stated. He leaned forward and kissed the younger man lightly. Harry sighed happily and leaned into the werewolf until he was lounging across the other man's warm, well defined chest. "I'm glad this is your home."

-0-

Harry stepped out into the damp air and took a deep breath. He turned to the vampire getting out of the other side of the new black Volvo. "Thanks a lot, Dr. Cullen. I can get a ride back from here." His smooth British accent soothed the Doctor momentarily.

Carlisle nodded his thanks and appreciation. Harry had understood the tense situation between the two groups of magical creatures. He walked around the car to give the handsome blonde vampire a firm handshake. He had really enjoyed the Doctor's company for the moderately long drive. With four hundred years of experience, the man had amazing stories from all over the world, with hundreds of different magical creatures and just as many famous humans. The tales were invigorating and Harry couldn't help but ask for more.

"Sam Uley, the tribe's alpha, should be here any minute." Carlisle said with a strained look, keeping one of his hands on the driver's side door.

"Right. I can just wait here. It was a pleasure meeting you." Harry glanced out to the edge of the neighborhood expectantly.

"You as well." Carlisle returned kindly. In a flash the man was back in the car and half way down the road. As Harry watched the elegant car disappear around the bend, a russet skinned man appeared out of the towering trees that boarded the neighborhood.

The shape shifter reminded Harry a lot of Lore. He was an intimidating man whose size and demeanor commanded respect, however his eyes revealed him to be compassionate and kind. He was standing at an impressive 6'5", with broad shoulders and solid arms and legs. His short hair was as black as Harry's own and his eye's were a warm chocolate brown. Although the man looked incredibly exhausted and worried, he still graced Harry with a half smile on his handsome face.

"Are you Healer Potter?" The man asked looking surprised.

"Not exactly what you expected, right?" Harry said with a laugh. "Sam Uley?" The man reached out to shake Harry's hand.

Sam gave the young Healer a once over. The boy couldn't be more than twenty years old. He had short glossy black hair that was parted to the side and contrasted heavily with his lightly tanned skin. His green eyes could only be described as brilliant; they were framed by lightly sprinkled freckles that stretched across his nose. In one word, the boy was gorgeous. His smile lit up his face like the world was a joke and he was the only one who got it, and his eyes danced with a soothing confidence that put Sam at ease. His British accent and melodious voice seemed to wash over the alpha like a much needed breath of fresh air.

He was dressed professionally, with dark brown Sperry Top-siders, neatly pressed kaki slacks, and a light blue button down Polo that was rolled up to his elbows. He had a stethoscope draped around his neck and two rather large bags hanging off one arm.

"Not exactly. Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" Sam asked slightly weary of the young man.

"I'm interning for my Medical school. But don't worry, you're in good hands. I'm the best." The last part Harry said with a wink. Sam couldn't help but trust the Doctor.

"Okay." Sam chuckled. "Follow me, I'll show you to Seth." He led Harry to an old home not too far away. When Harry stepped in side, he was immediately drawn to the distressed wolf lying very still on the floor. The room was dimly lit and an older woman was kneeled down next to the young wolf trying to get him to drink some water. She looked up as Harry entered the room.

"Hi Ma'am, I'm Healer Potter. Is this him?" He asked even though the answer was obvious. She nodded shortly and looked at Harry questioningly. He ignored her as she moved away and went to switch all of the lights on by the door. Harry took her place by Seth's massive head.

"Hey Seth." Harry ran a hand through the lightly colored fur. The wolf looked at him with unfocused eyes, too weak to lift his head. "I'm just going to check a few things. I need you to stay as still as possible."

Harry then went to check his pulse and blood pressure. He then sat back on the balls of his feet with a raised eyebrow. "Mrs. Clearwater, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Harry stood and led the women to a dark corner.

"Doctor Cullen explained your son's symptoms to me earlier today, and the way his health has digressed. He also mentioned that you recently had a family tragedy?" He asked carefully and quietly. The old dark haired woman nodded silently with tears running out of her eyes. Harry rested a calming hand on her shoulder. "Your son will be fine." He stated confidently. "I'm convinced that his inability to initially shift back to a human form was a response to emotional distress caused by your loss. It's quite common, especially in younger shifters, werewolves, etc. Unfortunately for him, this caused more distress which began to take a physical toll when he stopped eating, drinking and sleeping. Then you had the accelerated heart rate, exhaustion and low blood pressure which causes fainting, insomnia, a fever and more emotional and physical distress." Harry made a circle with one of his hands. "It's a vicious cycle." He finished.

The woman before him was looking slightly better by the end of Harry's explanation. "What I'm going to do is get him to transform back and then get him into bed. Sam Uley is outside; he can help carry him up. Then I'm going to give him probably two or three liters of saline. He'll probably fall asleep pretty soon and won't wake up until tomorrow evening. Just make sure he stays pretty inactive until Tuesday. He's gone through what sounds like a pretty rough ordeal and he needs to let his body recover. Seth should be back to full health and appetite by Thursday."

Harry gave Mrs. Clearwater a bright handsome smile. As soon as she met his eyes, she swiftly wrapped him in an encompassing embrace which Harry returned. "Thank you! Oh, Thank you!" She cried into his shoulder. Harry patted her back softly.

"It's almost over." He whispered as she let go of him. She buried her head in her hands and walked off to the kitchen.

Harry then made his way to the front door and let Sam in. He explained everything he had just told Mrs. Clearwater. Sam nodded in understanding as Harry knelt by the torso of the large wolf, who seemed to be lost in his own fever induced world.

"How will you get him to shift back?" Sam asked.

"It's pretty simple; you just need to get them to relax enough that they'll sub-consciously shift into their originally state." Harry began to softly move his hand through the thick fur on the wolf's stomach and side. He then leaned over to run his other hand over the large head, carefully stoking behind the large ears and thick neck. He leaned over to whisper soothingly to the young shifter reassuringly. "It's okay. Just relax, don't think. Shhh. It's going to be alright, just take some deep breaths… there you go."

This went on for about eight minutes until suddenly the massive wolf was replaced with a young boy. He looked awful. He had dark circles around both his eyes, his face was extremely pale and he was sweating profusely. To Sam it looked like Seth had dropped close to ten pounds during the past five days.

"Hey there, welcome back." Harry said to the boy who looked at his human body and at once burst into sobs. Upon hearing the sound, Mrs. Clearwater rushed into the room and gathered her son into a tight hug and cried quietly.

Harry looked away from the sight. He walked over to one of his bags, upon opening it he checked four one liter bags of saline inside of the insulated cooler and an IV drip. He nodded to Sam who walked over from the parting mother and son and gathered Seth into his strong comforting arms. He then carried the small sick teen up the stairs and onto a small bed in his room.

Harry followed right behind them. Once Seth was settled on his twin bed, Harry gently took his arm in his hand. "Don't look." He said to the boy as he pushed in a large needle at his elbow joint. Harry looked toward Sam and Mrs. Clearwater in the doorway.

"I'll be back every thirty minutes to switch out the bag and check his blood pressure." He looked to Mrs. Clearwater. "I want you to call me when he wakes up tomorrow evening and I'll stop by for a follow up, just to make sure there is nothing else going on here."

She nodded with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey Seth." Harry once again turned his attention to the ill looking werewolf on the bed. "If you need to go to the bathroom while I'm outside, call your mom and she can walk you there. Just pick up the bag and take it with you but make sure it stays above your elbow, OK?" Seth nodded to him with a light blush. "Take it easy alright?" Harry said with a charming grin and a light touch to Seth's head. "I'll be back in a few."

Harry and Sam made their way down the stairs. Once they were outside Sam stopped Harry with a hand on his arm. "Thank you Healer Potter-" "Harry" Harry interrupted.

"Harry" Sam stated with a relived smile. "I do have one question for you though; there is another thing I'm curious about and I was hoping you would have an answer… One of the boys on the reservation has grown about six inches and gained at least twenty pounds of muscle over the past year. He's twenty now. Do you know why something like this would happen?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Either he's about to find a powerful mate or it's a response to the recent invasion of vampires on your land. Could be both." Harry said with a shrug. Sam seemed to be thinking hard about something before he nodded to himself.

"Well if you haven't eaten yet, my fiancé always cooks way too much. She basically feeds the entire pack." He said with a loving look in his eyes. Harry could instantly tell that this alpha loved this woman very much. It made him feel warm inside that love like this still existed.

"I appreciate the offer but I already ate. I think I'm just going to stick around here until I can raise Seth's blood pressure to a reasonable level." Harry said.

"Well, if you change your mind, we live right over there." Sam pointed to a brown house nestled into the forests edge. "Or if you want to take a little walk, you can head about three minutes down that trail and it will take you to a nice view of the ocean." He pointed to the other tree line. Harry nodded his thanks and with a final hopeful look, Sam made his way over to his imprinted.

After a few minutes of checking the supplies in his bags, Harry glanced to the trail. Leaving his things on the Clearwater's porch, he began to walk toward the trail. Just as he was entering the woods, an older girl ran past him heading to the house he had just left. She threw him a dirty inquiring look but continued full speed until she was inside.

Harry shrugged to himself and kept walking until he reached the top of a cliff that hung over a dark and immense ocean. As he stared out at the wondrous view with a small smile, a large grey wolf watched him from the dense forest.

-0-

All the hair on Paul's back stood on end. He looked to the young man standing a few feet from the edge of the cliff, staring dreamily off into the midday sky. 'Who the hell is this guy?' He asked over to the rest of the pack. But no one answered. Paul huffed angrily. 'Fine, I'll take care of him myself.'

The giant shape shifter transformed and slipped on a pair of shorts before walking to the entrance of the trail, out of his hiding spot. He crossed his heavily muscled arms and planted an angry scowl on his handsome face.

"And just who the hell are you?" Paul asked strongly, glaring at the teen until the black haired boy turned around quickly, startled by the interruption. When their eyes met, Paul stilled at the powerful, confident, vivid green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"And just who the hell are you?" Harry whipped around, surprised by the rude interruption.

Having dealt with more than one hot tempered dominate werewolf over the years, Harry knew just how to react when he heard the tone of the man's voice. Before Harry met the man's eyes, he put on a secure mask of approachable poise. When dealing with dominates it was a must to stand your own ground; allowing them leeway in their imperious behavior only promoted it, however it was always important to remain amicable, so that they will not mistake confidence as a challenge.

When Harry had first heard this in a class at NYU, he wasn't sure he believed it but then he met Lore; it worked like a charm. Of course the alpha hovered over him during his first visit to St. Catharines, but about an hour into it, the arrogant man had gained a respect and admiration for the young healer.

Harry was sure that this would be an opportune time to put his education to use a second time but once he met the figure of the haughty man that stood behind him, he stopped breathing for a moment.

The man was breathtaking. He was sporting the same tinted skin as the alpha he had met earlier, but this time sun beams danced of the light coat of sweat on the man's bare chest and broad shoulders. His heavy arms seemed to be careful carved out of marble. In their crossed position every muscle was perfectly shaped, waves rippled across his fore arm and his triceps grew steadily as the man slowly uncrossed them. Harry looked up into the man's face. He had a square jaw, a pointed nose and high cheek bones. His dark brown hair was cut short and his bangs were sticking to a smooth forehead, wet with sweat. But the one thing about the man that caught Harry off guard was his eyes.

They were a beautiful warm milk chocolate color, slightly slanted with light laugh lines extending from the ends. Inside they were alight with a newly placed curiosity and an untamed eagerness that Harry had never witnessed before. Once Harry regained his composure after a very long second, he regarded the man with a professional manner.

"I" Harry stressed the 'I' in an amused manner. "would be Seth Clearwater's physician. I assume you are part of his pack?"

The man before him blinked rapidly. "A doctor." A moment later he seemed to realize that his intimidating posture had fallen apart; he quickly re-crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak again. But before he could, a strange beeping sound began to emanate from the young healer's pocket.

Harry quickly stuck his hand in his pocket and silenced his timer. He glanced up at the giant werewolf with a small grin. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to be back at the Clearwaters'"

This must have been the boy Sam had mentioned! Paul did look to be about Lore's soaring height, and that was feat on its own. Not to mention the aggressive manner; defiantly something an alpha would be wary of. That sudden appearance change did not come unprovoked.

Paul stared the young Brit down as Harry walked past him. Harry's face felt hot as he met the werewolf's eyes with another kind, charming smile and he walked around the obtrusive body to make his way back along the short trail. Just as he entered the woods once again he heard the handsome boy speak.

"Paul." He said as he turned to watch Harry come to a stop a few feet away. "My name's Paul."

Harry felt his cheeks reddening. He lightly bit his tongue in both amusement and bashfulness and kept his eyes lowered until he had turned completely around to face the man. When he looked up, he couldn't help but let his face light up with a smile once more. "Harry" He said with a small laugh and a nod. Harry then slowly turned back around and carefully began to walk down the trail until the deep, melodious voice stopped him once again.

"Here, I'll, um, show you the way back?" Harry laughed softly, knowing that there was no way he could possibly get lost on the wide 100 yard trail, but played along nonetheless. "Thank you."

"Seth will be okay then?" Paul asked in tone that suggested he knew this all along. The dark skinned man twisted his giant shoulders around so that he could look down on Harry as he led him back to the neighborhood.

"Yes, he will be perfectly fine. He just…" Harry couldn't stop smiling the entire walk back to the home. The two men chatted idly about Seth and the pack until they were standing on the Clearwater's front porch and Harry had the second bag of saline in his hand.

"So I'll just…" Harry trailed off as he gestured to the house.

"Yes, Yeah. It was nice meeting you Harry. Thanks for all the help." They shook hands and it felt as if their fingers lingered a second longer. Paul smiled with his mouth closed and stepped back to watch Harry walk into the house. Just before the door closed, Harry turned around and gave the werewolf one last charming smile. Paul couldn't help but match it.

-0-

Harry bent down on the side of Seth's bed. He watched the teen's face for any signs of pain as he carefully removed the needle from the crook of the tanned arm. Harry let out a sigh as the boy remained sound asleep. He packed up the remainder of his supplies and turned to make his way down to the first story of the home.

"Don't forget to call me as soon as he wakes up or if he shows any sign of further distress." Harry handed both Mrs. Clearwater and Leah one of his cards. The women nodded tiredly at him and he patted the older woman on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." He called back from the porch as he began to make his way to the forest line to apparate. He took one final look around, memorizing the surrounding area when he noticed a large group of boys running from the home the alpha had disappeared to earlier. He quickly took his leave, knowing the pack would want to check up on their young pack mate uninterrupted.

-0-

"Oh, Harry, that smells wonderful!" Lore wrapped his arms around Harry's lean waist. Harry chuckled and continued to stir the stew on the stove top. Lore reached out to grab the spoon that was in Harry's hand, to try and slip a taste.

"No!" Harry yelled as he stuck his butt out to push the larger man away. "This is not for you! Damn it, Lore!"

Remus rolled his eyes from the other room. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and Teddy was busy at a play date with some of the other children from the Aurelius pack until noon, so the older man spent his free time watching the young alpha harass his godson.

"Yeah, Lore. It's for that Quileute boy… or didn't he tell you." Harry could hear the smirk in Remus' voice. 'Here we go' Harry thought as he felt Lore make another, more aggressive, grab for the spoon. "He needs something that won't upset his stomach; I did this when Hugh had strep throat, remember? You ate most of it." Harry glared at Lore. "I'm still mad about that, by the way." He exclaimed, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

When Lore finally wrestled the appliance out of the smaller man's hands, he went to help himself to a bite. "It was really good!" Lore popped a spoonful in his mouth and let out a hum. "Still is."

"And Remus," Harry rested his face in the palm of his hand and let the alpha push himself in front of the stove. "Quit provoking him." Harry moved to grab two Tupperware bowls from the cabinet a few feet away. "Bugger, Lore. I'll pack some for you!" The giant blonde had already attacked a good fourth of the pot.

"You better" Lore mumbled around the wooden spoon despondently when Harry grabbed another spoon and began filling the two containers. Harry turned back around with a full container in his hand. He pushed it into Lore's much larger one's as he pressed a sweet fleeting kiss to his cheek. "Now go delegate or whatever it is alphas do." Lore boomed out a laugh.

Harry placed a guiding hand on Lore's lower back as they walked to the fireplace. "Manage, Harry. We manage."

Harry gave him one last kiss on the chin but ducked away as Lore turned his face down for a real kiss. "Bye, love." He said quietly.

"Bye." Lore threw Harry one last longing look before disappearing into a green flame.

Harry stared into the fire for a moment and then let out a tired sign. Remus got up from the table in the other room and made his way toward his adopted son. Harry felt himself being enveloped in a comforting embrace. He turned around in the old werewolf's arms and returned the hug with enthusiasm.

"You should take a nap, you look exhausted." Harry nodded his agreement on Remus' shoulder before reluctantly pulling away from the warm body.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a couple hours."

-0-

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, yawned and stretched across his queen size bed. As he settled back into a comfortable position, he heard what must have awoken him. A childish giggle echoed up the staircase and into his room. Harry grabbed his phone with a questioning look on his face and looked at the time. 'Already four!' He instantly bolted up right.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Harry yelled quietly in his own panic. He jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing his phone and a towel along the way.

Just as Harry was finishing up his shower, the screen on the phone lit up with an unrecognized number.

Harry hurriedly wrapped the towel around his waist, dried off his hands and answered it.

"Hello, this is Harry Potter speaking." He said professionally as he climbed out of the shower.

Silence rang on the other side of the line. "Hello?" Still nothing, then the line went dead. Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Hmm…" As he began to dry his hair just a few moments later, the phone rang again. With a quick glance Harry noticed the same number flashing across the screen.

"Hello?"

-0-

Paul sat on his bed in his one bedroom apartment and played with the hem of his white undershirt. He glanced out of the nearest window to admire the setting sun over the thick trees. He lived just on the edge of the reservation, in a smaller 'mother-in-law' apartment that was right behind his grandparents'. They were kind enough to rent it out to him when he graduated high school. There was no way he could stand living with his mother and he traveled so much with his work, it would be pointless to sign a lease. For now, with the new vampire threat, he agreed to stay in town for the whole summer to help out with the pack.

After he had phased a few months ago, right after Sam and right before Jared, they had all become nearly inseparable. However, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the members of the pack.

He had just gotten used to having to submit to Sam, when Embry and Jacob phased a few weeks apart. Jacob's size, position in the pack and alpha-like attitude resulted in quite a few physical altercations and Embry just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. If there was one thing Paul hated, it was when someone made jokes about him, even if it was just in good fun. Luckily for him, he had some freak growth spurt the past year that put him above both Sam and Jacob in stature.

He glanced over to his desk in the corner of the room. On top of this said desk was the object of all Paul's nervous energy. While he had been out patrolling with Jared last night, he had come across a small white business card lying innocently in the dirt on the side of the Clearwater's home. When he recognized the name on the card and the purple NYU letters at the top, he discreetly picked it up and hid it behind a stump until the end of his shift.

He slowly got off of the bed and reached for his phone and the card. Looking at both, he began to pace nervously around the room.

"Come on, Paul. You can do this." He whispered encouragingly to himself, wiping one of his sweaty hands on his light blue boxer shorts.

He carefully dialed in the numbers and tried to hold his hand steady as the phone rang on the other side.

"Hello, this is Harry Potter speaking."

Paul opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

"Hello?" He heard the British man ask quizzically.

He hurriedly hung up the phone, all while staring at it in disbelief.

"Oh, my god" He said, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes with a loud sigh. He did a few more laps around the room before falling heavily in a sitting position on the bed once more.

"Let's try this again." He took a deep breath and hit the redial button.

"Hello?" There was no introduction this time. Paul desperately hoped he wouldn't stutter.

"Um, Hey… It's Paul" Paul ran his hand trough his hair again. "You know, from…"

"Oh, hey Paul. Is there anything alright over there?" Harry sound slightly concerned.

"Yeah, Yeah, I was just calling to-"

"Wait. Did you just call and hang up?" Paul held the phone away from him and covered the receiver. "Shit! Shit!" He took a moment to pull himself together.

"Eh, yes. I did." He didn't bother elaborating. An amused laugh rang out on the other end.

"Well, at least you were honest about it. So, what were you calling about?"

"Um, I was hoping you would go get a drink with me tonight?" Paul bit his lip as another amused laugh echoed in his ear.

"I would like to but I'm only eighteen…" Paul could hear the boy's smile in the sentence. He mouthed 'Eighteen?'

"Then how are you a Doctor?"

"If you agree to dinner, I'll tell you all about it." Paul lit up.

"Yes!" He might have sounded just a little too enthusiastic.

"But just as a warning, I have a follow up with Mr. Clearwater once he wakes up… so I might have to leave early…"

Paul laughed. "Seth? That's fine, I live right down the street. Once you are done with him, I'll come pick you up. We can go from there."

"Alright, then, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, um, bye."

"Bye." The line went dead. Paul looked around the room with a giant grin on his face, all nervousness gone.

-0-

"Hey Remus, I'll be a little late tonight, so don't worry. Bye Teddy." Harry kissed the toddler on the head and turned to rush out of the door before the werewolf stopped him.

"What's going on tonight?" The man asked while carefully guiding a spoonful of chopped carrots into Teddy's reluctant mouth.

"Just meeting a friend!" Harry hollered back as he raced out of hearing distance.

Remus brushed back Teddy's now black hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Do you know what that was all about?" He asked his young son.

"Boof!" Teddy spit out the carrots all over his father's shirt.

-0-

"How are you feeling? You look much better." Harry smiled brilliantly as he cracked the bedroom door slightly into Seth's room. The handsome boy was sitting slumped in his twin bed, wrapped in a white sheet. He truly did look much better; the rings around his eyes had almost disappeared and his skin had returned to its natural russet color. A sweet blush made its way onto the boy's face while he nervously played with the covers.

"Tired… and hungry." Seth whispered while staring at the comforter from his sitting position. Harry sat down next to the boy and carefully placed a warm hand on an even hotter forehead.

"Your temperature is up, which in this case is a good thing. You have a headache?" Seth nodded. Harry had expected as much.

"And my neck and shoulders are a little stiff." He added shyly, glancing at Harry from the side. Harry frowned and moved one his hands to the back of Seth's neck and began to lightly massage it. He felt the tense muscles shift and pop with just having a small amount of pressure applied.

"That doesn't feel too good. I'll tell you what. Go ahead downstairs and try to eat as much of that stew as you can handle. Afterward, I'll try and rub some of these knots out." Seth nodded, his heated face turned downward as he got out of bed and headed down the stairs.

"I think he has a little crush on you." An amused voice came from down the hall just as Harry began to descend the stairs after his patient.

Harry was met with the silhouette of Seth's sister, Leah.

"Maybe just a little." They both laughed as Leah shook her head in embarrassment for her little brother. "Its okay, happens more then you would think."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Leah finished with a raised eyebrow. Harry threw her a thankful smile and a nod then made his way down the stairs after his charge.

A few minutes later, Harry could be found pushing his fingers carefully into the young werewolf's bare back in the small bedroom. Seth let out a quiet hum and looked to be already half asleep. Harry let his mind wander as he soothingly rubbed circles into the muscular neck of the young shifter. He was slightly apprehensive about his date later that evening; he didn't even really know the guy. 'He was very good looking, defiantly my type and the phone call was a really bold move.'

The idea of dating someone scared Harry slightly, especially since the rocky breakup he and Lore had had, but maybe this would help them both move on. The thought of Lore and Paul ever meeting was another scary thought; one that Harry planned to put off as long as possible if it was to ever happen.

-0-

"Hey!" Harry turned and looked down the gravel paved road where the giant man running toward him. The street lights cast a warm glow into the dusk sky and made the werewolf shine beautifully. Paul really was a sight to behold; he looked like your classic bad boy with a black tank top, dark jeans and a pair of sporty black Asics.

Harry blushed at his own clothes. Over in New York and in the Aurelius pack they all pretty much dressed the same, business casual, everyone over there had enough money to keep themselves dressed fashionably and professionally. Harry adjusted his rectangular glasses and moved some gravel around with his boat shoes.

"Hey" Harry said; suddenly shy as the large man came to a stop in front of him. "Sorry it's so late. Seth woke up a little later than expected."

"Hey, no problem. Have you eaten yet?" Paul was looking at Harry with a crooked grin that made the younger man's stomach flop around.

"No, I forgot" Harry openly blushed as his stomach rumbled.

Paul's deep laugh boomed through the humid summer air. "Great! Well, it's a little late but I can whip up something at my house." He spoke confidently as he greedily took in the sight of the young doctor before him. He loved the way Harry dressed so nicely, kind of like the few better off kids that he had once attended high school with. "I like the glasses by the way." It was true. He and Harry were exact opposites and Paul loved it. Now if only he could get him talking; that accent was a real turn on.

"Thanks, now you can get me that drink you promised." Harry was beginning to feel completely at ease, which is saying something considering Paul intimidating size and manner. Paul laughed and gestured down the road. They headed down toward Paul's home talking lightly and laughing easily.

"Is Blue Moon okay?" Paul shouted from his position bent down in front of the refrigerator.

"Sounds great." Harry called back. He took his time to observe the small place. It was one bedroom, two bathrooms with one of the bathrooms down stairs with a small kitchen attached to a small sitting room; a rickety stair case led upstairs to another, more colorful common room and two doors that led to the bedroom and the other bathroom. "I really like this place." Harry said honestly from the staircase. Paul came over and handed him the open beer, taking a sip of his own.

"Thanks, I'm kind of renting it from my grandparents when I'm home." Paul admitted as he walked back into the kitchen to put a pot of water on the stove. "I usually spend the summers as a lifeguard quite a ways down the coast but the pack ran into a few problems recently, so here I am."

"Lifeguard? That sounds cool. I can't even swim." Harry laughed at his own inability.

"You can swim? I thought everyone could swim. Is this some kind of British thing?"

"Yes. No one in England can swim." Harry said in all seriousness. He and Paul began to laugh simultaneously a moment later.

"Well, then I can teach you." Paul said triumphantly.

"Um, I don't know…" Harry said, nervously taking a gulp of his beer.

"Tomorrow, three o'clock, here." Paul placed a huge hand on Harry's shoulder and the wizard's heart fluttered. "You'll be fine, I'm a lifeguard."

"So, what's for dinner?"

"It's an ancient Indian recipe passed down for many generations… pasta in marinara sauce." Paul grinned widely as Harry laughed out loud.

-0-

"So, right here is okay?" Paul asked after he walked Harry to the forest behind his house. "I still can't get over how you travel." He said with awe in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty weird." Harry admitted, a strange emotion flashed across his eyes.

"Not as weird as me!" Paul made it sound as if it were some kind of contest. Harry instantly felt a wave of emotion rush forward as he suddenly embraced Paul. While they had enjoyed the evening and most of the night together, they hadn't really had a lot of contact and the sudden presence of the small body clutching him closely made Paul feel something warm his heart like he had never felt before.

"Does this mean you are coming back tomorrow?" Paul said not letting go of the beautiful young man in his arms and gently running his tanned hands up and down the smaller back.

Harry chuckled. "Yes. Three o'clock Pacific time." Harry carefully pulled out of the man's embrace. They stared at each other for a long moment before Paul moved one of his hands to lift Harry's chin. He slowly brought his lips down onto pale ones to plant a light gentle kiss; almost as if he was afraid he would scare the smaller man away.

Harry returned the kiss with the same careful pressure, closing his eyes and allowing Paul's strong arms to pull him into the hard body. But Paul slowly pulled away to look at Harry's flushed face and beautifully glazed green eyes. He reached down to remove the intrusive glasses and returned with vigor. This time the kiss was not as gentle.

After moving his mouth rhythmically with more and more pressure, Paul confidently began to apply small licks to Harry's willing lips. The British man moaned in response, opening his mouth the accept Paul's tongue, while burying his hands deep into dominating werewolf's dark locks.

After a few moments Harry made the bold move of nipping Paul's bottom lip in the heat of passion, making Paul pull out of the kiss with a low erotic half moan, half growl and clutch the back of Harry head to his heaving chest tightly. Paul pulled lightly on the glossy raven hair while he tried to calm himself.

"Sorry" Harry whispered from the folds of the black shirt.

"Don't ever be sorry for that." Paul gasped out. He let out another quiet moan as he let go of Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow then? I don't want your godfather coming after me for keeping you out too late." Paul laughed breathlessly.

"Hmm, it's a little late for that. It's already 3 a.m. over there." Harry closed his eye tiredly leaning back onto Paul's chest. Paul moved a hand back into the boy's hair, bushing it soothingly.

"Then I'll see you soon." Paul planted one last kiss onto Harry's forehead before the young man smiled wondrously and disappeared with a pop.

-0-

AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate your kindness. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not having Paul imprint. It's a major part of the story though. I already knew how I was going to end this before I started it and I hope you all enjoy the rest!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam stared unblinking into Paul's impassive eyes. The two men were standing in a clearing not far off the edge of neighborhood. The rest of the wolf pack was idly chatting, wrestling and teasing each other about various things while waiting for Sam to give out patrolling assignments for the week.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked seriously to the larger man before him. "You've been acting strange lately." It was true. For little over a week Paul had been quieter, calmer and more distanced from the pack then ever before; even when they were patrolling or chasing after stray vampires, Paul seemed to be redirecting his thoughts or unnaturally silent. During the day, he would disappear either into his apartment or into the woods and his time hanging out with Jared had trickled down to almost nothing. The rest of the pack had noticed too, they came to Sam expressing their concerns and the alpha felt as though it was time to get to the bottom of it.

Paul raised an eyebrow and let a small smirk pull at the corner of his mouth. "I already told you, Sam, everything's fine."

"I really wish you would tell me on your own. This is getting a little excessive…" Sam gave Paul one last hopeful look but when other man just shrugged, the alpha gave up with a sigh.

"Alright everyone!" Sam boomed across the clearing. Quickly, the pack gave their full attention to the heavy set man standing commandingly in the center of the clearing. "Assignments are as follows: This afternoon – Me and Jared. Tonight: Quil, Leah and Embry. First thing in the morning: Paul, Seth and Jacob."

Seth let a grin stretch across his face. This was the first time he hadn't been paired with Sam! Sure he had the two biggest guys in his group but at least he might be able to get away with a bit more on this patrol. And he got to be with Paul. Since he had started getting training from the pack last week, he had learned quite a bit about the other boys and their personalities; in some cases, more than he wanted to. Although one that he didn't expect was Paul. Before Seth had phased, the younger kids always saw Paul as someone to stay clear of. He had a short temper and was quick to bully anyone within hearing distance but strangely enough, Paul had taken the time to personally help teach the younger boy about the pack as well as give him tips about staying quick on his feet, phasing on will and how to deter certain thoughts. It made Seth develop a respect for Paul that was not unlike that of a little brother to an older brother.

Seth threw Paul an excited grin which the older man returned with a wink. Jacob watched the exchange haughtily, not liking the fact that Seth now adored the hot headed man. In fact, Jacob was so used to being Paul's primary target for bulling, he knew that the larger man's change in behavior was some sort of ruse, and now his friend was falling for it.

Paul was the first in the group to turn and head back into the neighborhood. "Hey Paul, wait up!" Seth yelled, running after the man. "What are you doing today?" He asked, trying to catch his breath from his quick sprint. "Will you take me to the cliffs since Jared's not going to be here?"

Paul smiled down at the shorter werewolf. "Sorry Bud, but I have a prior engagement." He said with a mysterious look. Seth looked disappointed. "How about tomorrow afternoon? I'll take you to lunch after patrol and we can practice fighting some more." Seth's face then lit up immediately.

"Yes!" He shouted excitedly. Paul just ruffled the boy's hair with a grin.

"Well, then make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight so you aren't too tired after our rounds tomorrow." Seth attempted to push Paul away from his head but instead just moved himself a foot away.

"Alright! Alright! I'll see you tomorrow." Seth gave him one last smile of admiration before running back toward Jacob.

-0-

Lore knocked lightly on the wall beside the screen door before pushing it open. He smiled with a shake of his head as he heard a childish voice cry out "Chocolate Chip!"

The alpha heard the man he was looking for give into the child's preferences with an amused "Again?"

"Making me cookies?" Lore snuck out from behind the wall and into the small kitchen. Teddy squealed and ran clumsily to wrap his arms around Lore's giant leg. Harry followed right behind with a laugh as he wrapped Lore into a friendly embrace as well.

"No." "Maybe" Teddy and Harry said respectively. The huge blonde just laughed at the brothers' antics.

"We were just putting in the last ingredient." Harry said with a kind smile. "Teddy, why don't you go watch TV for a bit and I'll call you when the cookies are ready." Harry gently pried the toddler away from Lore's leg.

"'Ore watch too?" Teddy asked with a pout.

"Lore is going to help me clean up, unless you want to help clean up too?"

Teddy shook his head and quickly ran from the room in case his older brother changed his mind.

Lore leaned forward and planted a kiss on Harry's forehead. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

Harry had called Lore that morning, knowing Remus was going to be at a teacher's conference before Illyria shut down completely for the summer. He figured this would be the best time to let old lover know about Paul.

Harry and Paul had gotten pretty close since their first date just ten days ago, and the young man felt it was only fair to let his old boyfriend know considering their past together and the strange relationship they currently shared.

Lore already had a feeling that Harry had met someone. All the signs were there. Just recently Harry had become considerably less affectionate, even when they weren't dating they still hugged and platonically kissed more then they do now. The dark haired man had recently stopped coming up to as frequently. There really wasn't an alternate explanation that the alpha could think of.

Harry sat down at the table and nervously began stirring chocolate chips into the cookie dough. Lore leaned against the counter and tried to give Harry an encouraging look but instead settled on looking slightly distraught.

Harry finally gave up trying to do something that would put off the conversation for another few moments. "I just thought it would only be fair to let you know I met someone." He said, giving Lore a pleading look.

The larger man gave Harry a tentative smile. "I thought as much. You've been a little distracted recently, you keep spacing out randomly but you seem pretty happy, so I won't complain."

Harry got out of the chair and hugged Lore tightly. The alpha returned the embrace and they held each other silently for a few seconds, listening to the cartoons playing from the other room.

"So, what's he like?" Lore asked, sounding legitimately interested. Harry pulled back and gave him a strange look. "What? I want to make sure he's good enough for you." Harry buried his face back into Lore's shirt with a laugh. "Where did you meet him?"

Harry mumbled something, bringing up his hands to wipe at his face.

"What?" Lore asked.

"I met him when I went to help that shifter phase back." Harry face was bright red and a nervous chuckle slipped through his lips.

"Seriously. How did I know? What did I say before you left?" Lore removed his hands from around Harry and set them on his hips like some kind of disgruntled parent.

"In your defense, you did call it." Harry smiled at the taller man sheepishly.

"Will I ever meet him?" Lore pulled Harry to his chest again almost as if the dark haired man was going to disappear at any minute.

"Maybe someday" Harry began to soothingly rub the large werewolf's back after sensing him becoming increasingly upset. "It's okay." He whispered quietly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You've been through so much already." At this Harry shushed the older man gently.

"I'll be fine. I can't always be protected, Lore. Besides, where is the fun in living if you never take any chances?"

Lore didn't speak; he just continued to silently hold the smaller man against him. Harry thought that now would be a good time to change the subject.

"I can't wait to meet your mate. I bet they'll be beautiful." Harry moved his hand to the broad shoulders and continued rubbing as Lore stared off into space. "And probably really cool. What if they are a dancer? Or a five star chef? Or a dolphin trainer?" Harry sounded excited.

"A dolphin Trainer?" Lore chuckled, seemingly snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be awesome?" Harry said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stopped the gentle rubbing as the alpha began to relax and carefully pushed the smaller man away. He gave Harry a small smile and a short nod. Harry sent back a playful slap on the rear "Now help me put the dough in the oven before Teddy gets restless. I will send him home with you!"

-0-

"Shit." Harry said as he tried to pull himself out of the bush he landed in. It was almost as if every time he tried to apperate into La Push, he missed his target by at least ten meters. He always aimed for a small patch of grass behind Paul's apartment but it seemed as though this time he ended up down the street behind what he recognized as the alpha's home.

"Hello? Do you need some help?" Harry looked up startled from his position in the bush. A few feet away stood a gorgeous woman, with the same dark hair and skin as the rest of the pack. Her eyes were a warm cinnamon color that looked at him with confusion and suspicion. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes linger on four long thin scars that ran down the side of her face.

Harry laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "No thank you. I just seemed to have, um, slipped." Harry struggled to push himself out for a few moments before managing to roll onto the ground with a thud. He quickly pulled himself off of the grass to try and save face but judging by the woman's amused smile he had failed.

The young Brit did look quite the sight. His glasses had been knocked sideways off his face in the fall, there was a moderately large branch stuck in his now incredibly messy hair and one flip flop was three feet away and the other still in the bush.

"Sorry, I had lost my way but I do think Paul Meraz's home is down the street, correct?" Harry tried to maintain his dignity as he wrestled his shoe from the confines of the bush.

"It sure is. Are you sure you don't need any help?" The woman had a lovely smile on her face.

"Yes, yes but thank you nonetheless." Harry plucked the twig from his hair as he desperately tried to smooth it down.

"Okay, well I'm Emily. If you get lost again, I live right here." She laughed as he smiled brightly. Harry recognized her to be the Quileute Alpha's fiancé from the brief meeting he had with the man a few days earlier. That made her all the more beautiful in his eyes when he remembered the way the large man had looked when he spoke of her.

Harry stepped forward, took her hand and kissed the knuckles of her fingers. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Emily" At this she seemed to glow with laughter. He took a step back looked at her questioningly for a moment. "Nine weeks along?" He asked.

She stopped laughing but kept smiling with astonishment in her eyes. "To the day." She said with a puzzled laugh.

Harry nodded with a charming grin. "It's a boy." He whispered with a wink as he picked up his wayward shoe, put it on and made his way toward Paul's apartment without looking back. Emily just shook her head in wonder at the strange man and made her way inside to cook dinner for her mate.

-0-

Harry floated on his back close to the shore of the small pond. The water was incredibly warm and Harry's shirt and swim trunks weighed him down heavily.

"You're getting good at that." Harry heard Paul call from a few feet away were he stood topless in waist deep water.

Harry quickly sunk as he started laughing. "You always do that!" Harry said, happily accusing the handsome dominate.

"I didn't do anything!" Paul responded with a laugh. He quickly closed the distance between them and picked Harry up bridal style in the water. The smaller scoffed but wrapped his arms around Paul's neck nonetheless.

"Alright, let's try going to the deep end again." Paul gave Harry an encouraging grin but Harry returned a serious look.

"Can we take a break first?" The dark haired man asked hesitantly.

Paul looked shocked. "Of course, of course! If you're tired we can stop. You just have to let me know." He carefully carried Harry to shore with the young man still securely in his arms.

"I just want a little break." Harry said with a shy smile.

The werewolf gently lowered Harry to a large soft blanket spread out on the shore. He wrapped a fluffy red towel around the sitting man and looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Paul took a seat next to Harry; he didn't touch the smaller man, feeling as though he wanted some space.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Harry slowly reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt gradually lifting it off.

Paul held his breath. Since he had met Harry, he had never gotten to see the beautiful young doctor without his shirt on. During the first swimming lesson when Harry had left his shirt in place, he had just marked it off as the smaller man being shy but now he had a strange feeling that there was more to it. Paul knew that this was a mile stone in their relationship; he knew that Harry was beginning to trust him enough to show a part of him that made him feel vulnerable.

Once the wet shirt was lifted high enough, Paul carefully helped Harry get it off of his head. The werewolf chuckled at the sight of the black hair strewn messily around the man head. Harry didn't meet Paul's eyes and continued to stare at the ground in front of him looking apprehensive.

"You're beautiful" Paul leaned over to whisper in the small pale ear. He placed a kiss on the young man's check and nuzzled at his neck for a few moments. Harry blushed at the hot breath coating his neck. If it wasn't for his nervousness, he would be unbelievably turned on.

The giant shifter pulled back to get a good look at Harry's newly revealed body when he noticed something on the man's side. It was a thin pale scar that seemed to wrap around to his back. Paul leaned backwards to see where it lead and instantly stopped with a horrified gasp. Harry's muscled back was completely covered in pale lines that seemed to crisscross every inch of space available.

Harry tensed when he heard it, subconsciously preparing himself for rejection. He then heard the man he had become so easily attached to, move behind him.

Paul was hypnotized by the gruesome scene in front of him. Then an undeniably strong instinctual urge over took him. It told him to reassure and to protect. Almost as if lead by an invisible force, the dominate man leaned forward and pressed a soft soothing kiss right in between the small shoulder blades. He nuzzled the spot while his hands ran up and down the man's sides gently. Slowly his hands moved to trace the scars and Paul set a rhythm of soothing caresses and loving kisses down each and every line. First he would stroke one of the thin scars then slowly trail chaste kisses down the same path and follow it up with another stroke. He carefully and meticulously repeated the procedure until there was no mark left touched.

Harry let his head sink into his hands. He suddenly felt extremely tired, emotionally and physically. When he felt Paul pull back and wrap his arms around his shoulders in a gentle hug, Harry leaned back into it; allowing them to slowly and carefully fall onto the soft blanket.

Paul spooned the younger man and ran his hands slowly through the messy black hair. "Thanks for showing me that." He whispered soothingly.

Harry didn't say anything but moved his hand to lightly touch Paul's for a moment before returning it to the ground.

A few minutes later Harry turned in the larger man's embrace. He looked straight into Paul's dark eyes but just moments later let out a small shy smile.

"There he is." Paul said, smiling back and kissing the small man happily on the lips. Harry just let out a genuine laugh before returning the kiss with his hand tangled into Paul's hair.

"I just-" Harry started but Paul interrupted him.

"You don't have to explain if you're not ready; you don't have to say anything." The giant russet skinned man reassured.

"Okay." Harry said thankfully. "It's not that I'm not ready to tell you, it's just that tonight I want to focus on the present. I've lived too long in the past to go back at such a wonderful time like this."

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me when I say this but I understand exactly what you mean." Paul reassured.

The pair just stared at each other for a long moment before Harry's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Can I please see your wolf form?" He stated excitedly.

The giant man in front of him let an amused smile slide in place with a cocked eyebrow. "Well, that was unexpected." Harry just grinned at him hopefully.

Without another word Paul stood up without taking his eyes off the green eyed man. He threw the doctor a wink before turning around and quickly dropping his bathing suit bottoms to the ground, at which point Harry let out a loud, startled laugh and a dark blush, and the next moment a vastly oversized grey wolf stood before him.

The wizard let his mouth fall open unintentionally and quickly scrambled to his feet to get a better look at the massive animal. The wolf took a small step forward and lowered its head as a sign of peace. As soon as it reached Harry, a large wet tongue quickly lashed out and swiped across his face. The young man spluttered.

"Honestly!" Harry shouted, but then quickly laughed as the wolf repeated the action. He hummed happily and let his hands sink into the soft, thick grey fur as the wolf nuzzled his face and neck.

-0-

Jared was just finishing up his rounds as the sun was setting over the cliffs, casting a warm orange glow into the sky. He gave Sam a sideways glance and motioned his head to the side. The two wolves would meet in the clearing again briefly to pass the shift to the next group. Without a moment to spare Jared took off running full speed to the edge of the territory for a final run through when he caught a familiar sent. 'Paul!' He thought as he put his nose to the ground and began to follow it.

After walking quite a distance, Jared looked up to the shore of a small lake and noticed two people standing and talking contentedly. One of them was obviously Paul; if the size and dominant aura didn't give him away then the low heavy voice did. He seemed to be chatting with a smaller light skinned man, with black hair and a thick English accent, while he folded up a large blanket over his arm. Jared started when he saw Paul's large torso bend down and plant a kiss on the other man's face. The couple clasped hands and began to make their way toward where Jared was hiding behind the trees, toward the neighborhood. The wolf shot the pair a final disbelieving look before taking off running to the clearing to meet with Sam.

-0-

Victoria was hidden inside the lush green leaves high up in a tree. She glanced down to the ground when she heard voices talking adamantly along the trail below her. The red headed vampire shuddered in delight as she smelled the heavenly aroma of a human and imagined the taste of fresh blood on her tongue. She bent her torso down to take a deep breath when she recoiled harshly with a snarl. Suddenly the divine sent was tarnished by a putrid wet dog smell.

She stared at the ground angrily and waited for the pair to come into view. A sinister sneer cracked across the white face as she recognized one of them. How could she forget that violent and brass werewolf that had gotten so close to catching her so many times; she could still see the scars lightly outlined on her wrists and ankles where the storng jaws managed to temporarily hold her. She watched silently as the enormous werewolf wrapped his arm lovingly around the smaller man's shoulders. The human giggled and pulled the large torso in a playful embrace. Her deep red eyes widened and her smile disappeared for a second before returning even more menacing than before.

The vengeful vampire hunched down further into the branches almost as if she were trying to hide her glee. It looked as though she had found a weak point in the wolf pack. It was just a matter of time before that human bitch was hers.

-0-

Large dark hands pushed a small waist roughly against the side of Paul's house and a dominant mouth nipped passionately against soft full lips.

"Paul. Oh! Paul s-stop, mmm, wait." Harry moaned under the larger man's ministrations. Paul moved his mouth to the pulse point of the thin neck, his hands sliding down to cup soft round cheeks then hoist them up higher against the wall and forcing Harry to wrap his legs around the thick waist with a few well placed grabs and yanks. Paul hummed back and slowed his attack on the smaller man he was covering with his hard body. Harry could feel the heat sinking into his own skin, making his face, neck and chest turn a lovely pink hue.

The massive werewolf nipped on a tiny pale ear and tugged on the hem of the wet white shirt. "Please, just one more minute." The man panted into the ear shakily with a heavy thrust against the thin material of both their bathing suits.

"Oh!" Harry shouted into the thrust, digging his nails into the bare back, in which Paul responded with his own impassioned shout.

"No, Remus is…ahh waiting for-. Oh!" Harry mouth was covered again by a more dominate one.

Paul felt like he was quickly losing control to an almost animalistic instinct to claim. He felt like his skin was on fire and something in the back of his head was urging him to roughly dominate and please. Since a few hours earlier, when Harry had exposed his vulnerability, something between them had changed. The larger man felt instantly inexplicably attached to the smaller male. His every instinct was screaming at him to never let Harry go and to never let anything hurt him again; to make sure he knows nothing but intense pleasure and happiness.

"Stop!" Harry let out a frustrated laugh when Paul growled deeply in his throat, his eyes dilated and wildly dark with arousal. "Paul don't." Finally the larger man managed to reined in some sense of control at the sound of the doctor's desperate plea and began to back away, slowly and carefully lowering the smaller body to the ground. Harry closed his eyes and hummed happily as he started to rest his forehead on the hard burning chest, just above Paul's wildly beating heart. Just before the werewolf lowered Harry all the way to the ground, the strong arms were torn away from his small waist, making him fall a few inches, lose his balance and fall hard on to the grass.

"What the hell?" He yelled as his partner was thrown roughly to the ground by an equally large mass. The only response he received was a loud angry roar and an unfamiliar low growl from a pair of now enormous wolves.

It was hard to tell exactly what was going on, the light from the front of the house barely illuminated around the side, let alone the forest line further to the right. Harry just picked himself off the ground and buried his head into his hands with a frustrated sigh. "I should have just dated humans like a normal person but no." He spoke to the two wolves that were no doubt still furiously fighting.

Harry began to tap his foot impatiently and shivered as a cool breeze swept across his damp skin. Remus had been furious the last time he had come home this late. Sure it was only 10p.m. in Washington but that's 2a.m. in Buffalo and his godfather insists that Teddy can't sleep without a goodnight kiss from his favorite brother. Suddenly angry snarls and loud growls were replaced with Paul's furious voice.

"Goddamn it Black! Apologize to Harry!" Two large figures emerged from the dark tree line. The taller one was shaking angrily and the other was looking sheepishly at the ground with a large hand nervously scratching the back of his head.

"It was an easy mistake! You heard what he was saying and you just kept going!" The other boy tried to reason. He was just a few inches shorter than Paul but seemed to be a bit broader around the shoulders. He was sporting the same short dark hair and beautiful caramel colored skin but his face was a lot younger looking than Paul's. This guy couldn't be older than Harry was.

The pair came to a stop in front of the pale Brit an neither said anything until Paul grabbed the smaller one by the back of the neck and roughly pushed him forward.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed and shot Paul a seething look before turning curious eyes to Harry. Harry just raised an eyebrow in his own curiosity. The younger boy mumbled something while carefully examining the once thought victim's exotic green eyes.

"What was that?" Paul clenched the back of his pack mate's neck harder. "Say it again so he can hear you." He commanded.

"Ow! Jesus Paul!" The boy clenched his teeth but looked at the man in front of him. "I'm sorry. Look, I thought he was raping you." The other werewolf still looked worriedly between the two almost as if he didn't believe that that wasn't the truth.

Harry just stared at him in disbelief the suddenly started laughing hysterically. Paul looked annoyed as he released his grip from the smaller dominant and stepped closer to his boyfriend.

"Classic!" Harry managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter that had brought him to his knees. The smaller werewolf looked at the man on the ground in amusement and embarrassment; he had never expected to be in this position. Here he tries to rescue what he was sure was a girl from Paul's evil grasps and it turns out that he had just broken up a steamy make out session between some guy and his secretly gay rival. Shit.

Meanwhile Harry had finally managed to pull himself together but his eyes were still dancing with mirth. "Well thanks for being my night in shining amour…" Harry looked at the boy questioningly.

"Jacob" Jacob laughed in embarrassment at the other man's antics.

"Jacob, then." Harry smiled charmingly at the boy. He turned to see Paul's irritated look. "Now I'm really late. I'll see you later, okay?" The smaller man placed a brief kiss on the werewolf lips, noticing Jacob watch the display in astonishment. "Nice to meet you Jake." He added friendlily while trailing a hand down Paul's hard chest.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon, alright babe?" Paul mumbled into Harry's ear and placing another soft kiss on top of the wild black hair.

"Okay" He walked to the edge of the forest, throwing a wink at his boyfriend, and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry slowly came into consciousness to the familiar sound of glass clanking, the microwave beeping and cabinets being closed. He could hear his godfather's quiet, calm voice slip under the door and a childish yawn followed by a tired 'no' come soon after. Harry rolled onto his back and stretched out across the bed with a loud yawn of his own, moving his hand down to the tent in his pajama pants. He hummed low in his throat as he grasped himself in one hand, the other running slowly down his chest.

"Harry?" Harry groaned, this time for another reason. Removing his hand from his pants, he grabbed the comforter and pulled it over his head.

"What?" He croaked out to the werewolf.

"What time did you get in last night?" Harry could hear the irritation in the man's voice, this time coming from right behind the door. The young man just groaned in response. "Harry, you have got to stop doing this! I worry about you!" At this point the door opened to reveal a very distressed looking Remus with a sleepy Teddy in one arm.

Harry could feel the pair sit down on the side of his bed and suddenly the heavy blanket was pulled down to expose his face. He met the amber eyes of his godfather hesitantly. "I'm sorry" He whispered, closing his eyes in defeat. He felt a small body lie down next to his and squirm momentarily before falling still and then a large hand comb gently through his messy hair.

"If you are going to be over there that late I'd honestly rather have you just spend the night or at least call me and let me know when you'll be home." Remus sighed and removed his hand. "We'll talk about this more when you get up; I'm leaving your brother here to sleep for a while longer. You should think about inviting Paul to dinner tonight, I would like to meet him." Remus stared into Harry's face but the dark haired boy kept his eyes closed and made an affirmative sound, turning on his side to gather Teddy's tiny body closer to him.

He heard Remus get up and leave, cracking the door slightly so that the continued sounds of movement through the kitchen could still be heard. After a few moments Harry let sleep take him to dreams of a large grey wolf.

-0-

Harry slowly opened his eyes a few hours later only to meet ones of the same color starting at him from just a few inches away. Teddy had is thumb in his mouth and his other hand on Harry's arm; his blonde hair was ruffled and his dinosaur pajamas and light skin contrasted heavily against the black comforter.

"Hey buddy." Harry yawned and ran a hand through his brother's hair. "Are you ready to get up yet?"

Teddy nodded quickly, sat up and removed his hand from his mouth. "I'm hungwy" He whispered in a childish voice.

The older boy grinned sleepily. "Me too" He whispered back. "Let's go get Dad to make us some breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later, the small family could be found eating quietly in the kitchen.

"So what does he know?" Harry was startled by the sudden question directed at him by his godfather. He took a second to swallow the toast in his mouth before looking up and meeting intense amber eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked hesitantly, honestly confused about the subject of the question.

"Your little boyfriend… what does he know about you? Us?" Remus had a serious look on his face and Teddy immediately sensed the mounting tension in the room and made a face and raised his hands to be picked up out of his highchair to his brother. Harry complied and cuddled the toddler to offer both of them some comfort.

"Quite a bit but not everything" The young wizard took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. "He knows that you are a werewolf and about Lore and his pack. About me… pretty much everything except my, how should I say this, um, title and adventures. He actually only knows I can do magic. Yeah, that's about it." Harry suddenly felt ashamed but he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Are you going to tell him?" Harry shrugged and stared at the table; he felt a tiny hand touch his face comfortingly. "You two seem to be getting pretty serious really quickly. I don't know what to think. He seems to make you happy."

The famous wizard met the werewolf's eyes again. "He does" He admitted. "It's strange. I feel like I've know him my entire life. Remus, please understand, I'm trying to move forward. If the time comes where it is necessary to drag him into my past, then I might consider doing it."

A heavy silence filled the room. Teddy's eyes began to tear up. "Can we please talk about something else?" Harry asked while clutching his brother to his chest.

"Sure. How about we talk about what time you are bringing Paul over for dinner?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"'Aul?" Asked a childish voice innocently; Harry looked down at the little boy in his arms.

"You want to meet him?" Harry smiled down at the little boy happily. Teddy nodded rapidly in response. "Ok then. I'll run over there in a couple hours."

-0-

Wild orange hair shifted in the heavy breeze that was drafting over the top of a high building. A beautiful woman watched a group of young teenagers below her, packed tightly into a dark alley, with an impassive face. The youths seemed to be fighting one another but attacking a certain girl in particular; they almost seemed as though they were biting her. The woman's intense gaze shifted to one particular boy walking authoritatively into the crowded alley. He shouted something to the others and they scattered about quickly and randomly. The older teen looked up to the woman, almost as if he sensed her presence.

Their eyes met and the two stared at each other for a moment before the teen on the ground nodded and the redhead graced him with a heart stopping smile.

-0-

Sam Uley walked through the threshold of a small home. A loving smile graced his features as he smelled smoked bacon and heard the sizzling of fried eggs coming from the kitchen. The smell and noise acted as a beacon that would lead him to his imprint. As he made his way through the door a smaller body grabbed him in a fierce embrace and a delicate head buried itself into his bare chest. The alpha moved his large hands to comb through the soft long midnight locks and he returned the embrace with his other powerful arm.

"I missed you. I don't like waking up alone." Warm dark eyes looked up from the man's broad chest and worriedly captured his gaze. "And I was concerned, you're late this morning." The woman said accusingly.

Sam moved both of his strong arms around her petite waist. "I'm sorry Em. I don't want to worry you but there has been an increase in activity recently and I'm getting this feeling that something big is about to happen." He felt his fiancé shiver. "The other's can sense it too. Brady and Colin are beginning to show symptoms of phasing. I honestly don't know what I can do; I want to help but I also don't want another situation like Seth's"

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Emily's forehead; he let his head remain rested on hers.

The beautiful woman backed up and took her mate's large hand in both of her delicate one's, lead him into the kitchen and sat him down on a strong mahogany chair at a large round table. Sam then rested his head in his hands as Emily went over to the stove and began to pile an enormous amount of food onto a glass plate.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright. For now just eat and I'll take a nap with you afterwards." She set the plate in front of him and ran a soothing hand up and down his back before moving them to his neck for a relaxing massage.

"And I don't know what the hell is wrong with Paul! It's driving me crazy! He's done a 180 since Seth's been sick and he keeps disappearing. I don't want to force it out of him but it's really getting on my last nerve." Sam growled this all out, hands moving away from his head to splay out in a confused manner in the air. Emily smiled at the sight of her frazzled mate and leaned down to plant a light kiss on his ear.

"Eat." She said softly with a hint of a laugh.

"Speaking of Paul" She continued. "I found someone looking for him the other day. Just behind the house actually. An incredibly handsome boy I've never seen before; very sweet too… and silly. Would you know who that is?"

The alpha abruptly stopped eating. "That's strange. What was his name?"

Suddenly Emily's face lit up with a shy blush. "I didn't catch it but he was British… black hair, gorgeous green eyes, glasses…" Sam just stared at his imprint for a long moment before his eyes widened and he sat up straighter.

"No." The large man said in shock before a small grin stretched across his face. "No way. He was looking for Paul?" He laughed when Emily nodded.

"He seemed to know where he lived but just got a bit turned around…" She trailed off as she watched her mate's face transform into shocked glee. "What are you thinking?"

"Paul has been disappearing since Seth got sick and he's been really spacey and calmed down quite a bit recently. He always has this stupid grin on his face and his thoughts have been almost completely absent when we are phased…" Sam trailed off and raised an eyebrow at his fiancé. "That boy you met was Harry Potter. He was the doctor that assisted with Seth transformation…"

The beautiful woman was silent for a moment before her face lit up with surprise and realization. "Oh my god! Do you think him and Paul are together? Did he imprint?"

"I would be just like Paul not to tell anyone. I saw a small card just like the one Harry gave me sitting on Paul's counter last time I went looking for him after he was late for patrol." Sam couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his rugged face. Emily laughed out loud and ran to her mate; they shared a warm and excited embrace.

"Oh, if this is true, I am so happy for him! He would choose a guy! I don't know any girl who could possibly handle him!" She laughed happily and kissed her unexpecting fiancé right on the lips.

Sam hummed into the kiss. As he pulled away he admired Emily. At that moment she seemed to glow in happiness and he had never seen her look so beautiful. Suddenly her smile seemed to grow even more but took on a slightly more shy edge.

"I have something to tell you." She seemed to be bursting at the seams. Sam waited patiently for her to elaborate. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted with a laugh.

Without skipping a beat Sam stood up and grabbed the smaller woman into his strong arms with shining eyes, a giant grin and a happy shout. They tried to kiss passionately but both of them were smiling too widely and laughing with joy at every failed attempt. Sam could honestly say that this was the happiest moment of his life. For a second there was no vampires, no werewolves, no stress. Just Emily.

-0-

Harry braced himself as he landed in the La Push territory. He let out a sigh of relief as his blue and white boat shoes landed on flat ground in front of an unfamiliar house. The young man rolled his eyes and began walking down the dirt road in what he assumed was the right direction. After a minute or so, he got a strange feeling as though he was being watched. He turned his green eyes to the tree line and narrowed them in annoyance when he heard a twig snap.

"Well?" He shouted toward the trees, throwing his arms up in mock surrender. "Are you going to attack or what?" And in the blink of an eye he was on his back. For an instant his eyes glowed a neon green and red hot energy soared down his arms and pooled in his hands until he recognized the thing on top of him. Booming laughter echoed around the empty street as a tall russet skinned man left his hiding spot in the woods. Harry ignored the man and instead turned his attention to the giant grey wolf that was wagging its large furry tail and licking his face with a long pink tongue.

"Damn it Paul! Get off of me!" Harry kicked and twisted until the large wolf transformed into a tall well muscled man. Harry continued to push at the man's bare chest as the werewolf showered his face and neck with kisses and nips. The man standing near the trees cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow.

"For the love of god, Paul! Put some close on!" The mysterious new person yelled with an embarrassed laugh.

Paul finally pulled away, ignoring him. "No glasses today, huh? I like it." He said with a charming smile. He jumped to his feet quickly and agilely and stuck out a hand for the smaller man to help himself up with.

Harry looked at his boyfriend with a sharp glare before ignoring the hand in favor of pulling himself off of the ground. He pivoted a toe to look back at his white shorts and light blue shirt covered in dirt. He let out a loud sigh, attempting to brush it off, before turning to face the new man who was watching the scene with amusement.

"Harry, this is my best friend Jared. Jared, Harry."

Jared stepped forward and shook Harry's hand with a bright smile. "You sure are a well kept secret, Harry. I accidentally found out about the imprint recently. That big lug over there" He motioned to Paul who was begrudgingly pulling on a pair of cut off shorts in the middle of the road, not at all listening to the conversation. "is quite a hand full. Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Jared joked.

"Not at all. I should have had him fill out an application before we started dating." The two shared a laugh.

"He tells me you were the Doctor that helped Seth, thanks for that by the way. Unfortunately not all of us can be naturals like me. Even Paul here had a little trouble; I hear he whimpered around the alpha for hours before he could pull himself together."

"Alright. That's enough." The larger werewolf appeared behind Harry and covered the small pale ears. "Get lost." He growled at Jared.

Jared smirked back. "Fine. Let's pre-game the bonfire at your place tonight. Bring your boy." He jerked his head toward Harry before turning and disappearing into the woods.

Paul let his hands slide from Harry's ears down his neck and back before slowly wrapping them low around his waist. "You look good."

"You mean covered in dirt and with a twisted spine I look good?" Harry asked harshly, trying futilely to pull from the powerful arms. Paul spun him quickly before catching Harry's next angry words in a dominating kiss. Slowly, he felt the younger man relax in his embrace and submit to the heavily muscled man. Paul carefully pulled away and moved his hands to lovingly cradled Harry's head to his chest.

"I'm sorry" Harry's muffled voice came from just below the werewolf's head. "I've had a horrible morning."

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart. Do you want me to rub your back at my place? I can make us some lunch and we can relax and watch TV. Would that make it better?" A large hand soothingly rubbed at Harry's lower back. The small head nodded against the bare tanned chest. "Ok, then let's get you home."

The walk to Paul's was quick and silent. The werewolf could tell something else was bothering the doctor but chose to keep it to himself; instead he periodically placed light kisses on the man's temple and head.

Once they arrived at the small house, Paul carefully guided the small man to the couch and then hurried into the kitchen to get his irritated boyfriend some milk and fruit. When he returned Harry had his head buried into his hands and his shoulders hunched in defeat.

The dark man immediately grabbed the younger boy into a comforting embrace and slowly rocked him back and forth. "Please tell me what's wrong. I didn't hurt you did I?" Paul muttered into the messy black hair. The small head shook and Harry removed his hands and returned the embrace trying to convey as much adoration as he could with one action.

"Paul, would you tell me about imprints?" Green eyes met his desperately.

"Ok." Paul sighed and rearranged the smaller man so that Harry as lying against his chest. "Is this why you've been so upset?" Harry didn't respond, so the larger man started his story. "Imprints are destined mates for shape shifters. I guess Jared just assumed… He wouldn't know any better. Well anyway, it's all about genes. Only a few of us have the gene to turn into a gigantic wolf and of us, only a few have the gene to imprint at all. Never mind the fact that if you are lucky enough to have an imprint then the chances of you finding them, of them being born yet or even still alive are almost nonexistent. Sam was incredibly lucky."

"I honestly don't know a lot about it; for instance if the vampires disappear will we continue to be able to change? Imprint? Will we lose our attraction to that person? It's all kind of new to us too."

Harry remained unmoving through the entire lecture; his eyes were staring unblinking at the wall as tears slowly began to fill them.

"Will you find an imprint?" Harry's voice choked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Harry let out a sob at his honest response. "I can't -, I can't-" He struggled to get up but strong arms firmly held him down.

"Don't leave me! Don't go!" Paul held on to Harry with everything he had. "Harry, please Harry. Listen. There is a small chance that somewhere out there, at sometime, I might have a mate but it's a small chance. And it's a chance I'm willing to take. Look at the pack! Out of all of us, only our alpha has imprinted! It's crazy not to take a chance! To sit around and wait for something that's not going to happen! Look at me! I don't want someone who will only love me because of instinct! I want something real. I want you." The last part was spoken softly but confidently as dark brown eyes stared into green ones.

"I can't handle…" Harry took a moment to steady his voice. "my heart breaking again. It hurts… so bad." He buried his face into the hard tanned chest.

"I won't let it break. Please Harry. We've only known each other for a few weeks and I feel like I've known you for so long. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Harry let out a heart breaking sob and clutched at the dominant desperately. Paul shushed him while carefully brushing his messy hair with his large hand. He moved the smaller man's face so that they were looking at each other. He reached forward and wiped away large salty tears before wiping away a trail of clear snot with his bare hand, transferring it to the side of his shorts discreetly.

"There now. Calm down and let me hold you." The two laid back down on the couch in silence. Slowly the minutes ticked by until the younger man's eyes slowly drifted closed and his breathing evened out.

Paul finally let his own tears fall. "I love you." He whispered quietly into the soft black hair, moments later he too fell into a dreamless sleep.

-0-

"Do I look Okay?"

Harry smiled up from his sitting position on the edge of Paul's king sized bed. He stood slowly and walked up behind the larger man before wrapping his arms carefully around the thick waist. Their eyes met in the reflection of the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

"You look wonderful." Harry said, leaning his head into the werewolf's side while they continued to stare at each other in the reflection. The younger man took a moment to admire his boyfriend; Paul was wearing the nicest clothes he owned, a pair of khaki pants and a short sleeve light blue button up and his face echoed his nervousness as his white teeth gently bit at his lower lip.

Harry squeezed him tight as he thought about just hours before. He had awoken to bright rays of sunlight trickling in through the white shades and illuminating dust partials floating in the air. Birds and other La Push residents were creating soft noises from outside and right next to him he saw the most peaceful look on the sleeping face of the gorgeous man he was currently holding. It was that moment that Harry realized he was ready to open himself completely to this man, submit to him the power to crush his heart past the point of healing. It would be worth it.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then hold on tight. Don't let go."

Paul turned in his arms and held on. "I won't ever let you go."

Harry looked deeply into the werewolf's eyes before the two of them disappeared into thin air with a loud pop and reappear on the other side of the country.

Paul collapsed to the ground the instant they landed. "Whoa! Holy shit!" Harry stared at him for a moment before laughing at the sight that the dominant made, seconds later Paul joined in.

"Yeah, it can be a little much." Harry threw him a wink and helped pull the enormous body off of the paved driveway that lead up to a colonial style two story home.

As Paul looked up to the beautiful home, he gulped in apprehension and subconsciencly reached back for Harry's hand.

"You worry too much. My godfather is really nice and Teddy loves anyone that I love." Harry smiled at his boyfriend reassuringly and squeezed his hand in comfort. Paul's face lit up at Harry's accidental admittance to loving him but didn't say anything; he just nodded his head and allowed his heart to swell in pride and love as he marched, unwavering and now confident, toward Harry's home.

-0-

Paul grinned wickedly at Harry's bright smile and slowly stalked toward him much like a predator hunting its prey. They had just arrived back at Paul's home in Washington a little earlier than expected. The dinner with Harry's family had gone over better than the werewolf could have ever hoped.

Remus first was a bit apprehensive to the large youth. His instincts recognized the young man as a threat, just as he had when Harry initially brought Lore home. Being a lone wolf that's in charge of caring for a young family took a toll on his hospitality. But as the dinner progressed, Remus had warmed up to Paul. Their conversation was flowing so well that at one point Harry had felt as though they had forgotten he was even there. However, for Teddy, it was love at first sight. The toddler never stopped talking to the older boy about toys and Lore and food the entire time they were in the room together; at one point he even insisted on feeding Paul a bit of his peas just to show him how gross they really were.

As they went to leave Remus surprised them both by grabbing the giant man into a quick embrace, welcoming him back at anytime. Teddy pouted and whined as Paul passed the child back to his father as they were leaving, insisting that Paul stay the night.

It turned out to be a pretty good day after all. This held true as Harry giggled when Paul ran his strong hands down the wizard's arms and pinning them at his sides after cornering him against the wall in the bedroom.

Paul slowly moved his head down to kiss the younger man slowly and steadily, pulling back teasingly whenever Harry tried to deepen it. He moved his hands onto Harry's slim waist, running them teasingly along his stomach and pants line. Harry's eyes darkened as he grew tired of Paul's teasing kisses and using his now free hands, he reach up and gripped the taller man's short black hair and yanked his head down to his.

Paul growled and nipped the smaller man's lips hard and giving the small hips a dominating squeeze, causing Harry to gasp and lurch forward for more.

The wizard moved his hands to desperately yank the werewolf's shirt from his body, while Paul did the same to him. Once Harry's shirt was gone, Paul moved to vehemently attack his neck, biting, nipping and licking until it was covered in bruises; his strong hands moved to the slim back and beneath the younger man's pant line to caress his full, round cheeks.

Suddenly Harry was yanked from the wall and thrown on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. He looked up at his giant boyfriend expectantly while Paul slowly unbuckled his belt, staring into the green eyes intensely and mischievously. Harry smirked and leaned back on his elbows, thoroughly enjoying the show.

Paul pounced.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry hummed happily against Paul's mouth as the older man pinned the smaller body to the bed with his own. Harry could feel the shifter's hardness pressing into his hip in between two flimsy pairs of boxer shorts. He laughed quietly when Paul's stubble brushed lightly over his sensitive neck.

"What?" Paul rasped out as he gave a sharp bite to the smaller man's chin. Harry just groaned in response, running his small hands through the werewolf's soft black hair and pulling him once more into a passionate kiss.

The sound of a door opening rang out from down the stairs. Paul let out a frustrated groan as he pressed his hips hard onto Harry's, trying to stop the previous undulating movements.

"Oh fuck." Harry gasped out low in his throat at the sudden movement while Paul growled angrily at the bedroom door.

"God damn it!" He whispered huskily under his breath as a loud "Honey! I'm home!" echoed from the living room downstairs.

"Just ignore him!" Harry whispered harshly as he thrust up into the hard body and dug his nails into broad shoulders. Paul responded by growling into the younger man's neck and running his coarse hands roughly over the slim hips and round buttocks; Harry wrapped his legs tightly around the thick waist in response.

A large hand quickly jumped from a round cheek to grab at the small pale hands and pin the above the young doctor's head.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and a grinning Jared stood cockily in the door way with a case of beer held under a tanned arm. Paul snarled loudly at the intruder, eyes turning even darker as his body began to shake uncontrollably and a low growl rose up from deep in his throat.

"How'd I know?" He exclaimed with a laugh while quickly walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Harry tried to glare at the retreating form but was too busy trying to bring Paul's attention back to himself to help calm the giant man down. "Shh, Paul." He pulled on his pinned hands as dark wild eyes met his in an intense stare. "Kiss me." Harry commanded. The larger man continued to stare into emerald green eyes as if he hadn't even heard him speak. After a moment the shape shifter began to slowly lower his head until his lips met Harry's in a soft but protective kiss.

Paul then lifted his head and glared around the room, almost as if he were looking for another unwanted visitor. He slowly released Harry's hands and wrapped the smaller man in a loving embrace.

"Sorry." Paul whispered huskily.

"For what?" Paul looked at his boyfriend incredulously.

"I almost lost control. I could have hurt you." Harry just stared for a moment then raised an eyebrow, placing a sweet kiss on the tip of Paul's nose.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Paul opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but in that instant Harry spun the larger man over so that he was on top and gave the shifter a hard kiss. He pulled away with a playful laugh and landed a teasing slap on Paul's flank.

"Come on! Let's get down stairs before Jared comes up for another peep show."

Harry hopped down from the bed and hurriedly put on a pair of dark jeans before grabbing a dark green shirt. He swiftly walked to the door and turned to look at Paul expectantly. "Well?" Harry asked. "Are you coming?"

Paul hadn't moved from the spot that Harry had flipped him in. He gave his smaller boyfriend a pointed look before climbing out of bed as well. "We'll continue this later."

Harry smirked.

"The conversation that is... and then the hooking up" Paul gently pushed past Harry in the door way, with a swift pinch to his butt and headed down the narrow staircase to give his idiot friend a piece of his mind.

-0-

Harry grinned lazily into the dancing flames. Paul, Jared and himself had arrived to the beachside bonfire a couple of hours earlier after a bit of social drinking. Harry's head swam pleasantly and his spirits were high as he enjoyed the familial atmosphere. There was food literally everywhere and by the looks of it, it would all be devoured soon. Two preteen boys were currently working on the cheese burgers.

The "elders" as Harry had heard them referred to by, were seated on one side of the fire talking amongst themselves. He had been introduced to them just an hour prior. The whole night had gone pretty smoothly; he was delighted and intrigued by the old legends that were shared around the group, cool lemonade still sweetened his lips, and the sea breeze kept the warm summer night at a perfect temperature. He sat next to Paul, near the fire, on an old white log as the larger man talked with Sam about duties for the night. He noticed the elders begin to get up and make their way back inland when the clinking of metal on glass echoed across the sand. All eyes turned to the beautiful and smiling woman who took her place beside her imprint.

"Sam and I have an announcement we would like to make." Emily met her mate's proud eyes in the low light. A powerful arm wrapped around her for encouragement.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed happily after a moments silence while Sam pulled her even closer to his side. The noise picked up immediately with congratulations and talks of gender thrown around the group until the elders finally took their leave. No one seemed to notice a young girl run off into the woods looking more than a little upset.

Sam watched as Emily left with the rest of the group, leaving only the active pack around the fire pit. Slowly, the entire pack seemed to converge around the alpha.

"Hey" Harry whispered into Paul's ear. "I'm going to go on a bit of a walk, OK?"

Paul placed a heavy hand on the small back. "Alright but stay close and be careful. Do you have your wand?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." Harry reached up and pulled the russet skinned man's chin down so he could place a bold kiss on his lips. He then rolled his eyes at the quiet laugh that sounded from a few feet away from Embry? Or was it Quil?

The younger man began to walk toward the tree line. Just after making it a few yards in he heard what he was looking for. Crying. He followed the sound until he saw the young girl that had ran from the gathering at the announcement. He vaguely remembered her but he wasn't exactly sure from where.

"Hey there. Are you okay? You sound a bit troubled…" Harry stumbled through the underbrush to get to her.

The girl was undeniably beautiful, even through her angry glare. "Could you please leave me the hell alone?"

"Are you sure you want me to? It sounds like you could use some company." Harry went to sit down on the stump next to her but missed and ended up on the ground instead. It looked like he was going to try again but gave up and stayed where he was.

"You're drunk." She said accusingly.

"And clumsy too but that's beside the point." He flashed her a wide smile.

She stared at him for a moment. "It's nothing."

Harry hummed. "Doesn't exactly sound like nothing."

The girl gave him a long hard look. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked harshly.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Harry exclaimed over enthusiastically. "I remember now, you're Seth's sister, Leah."

"Oh, you're that kid doctor." She looked away. "Thanks again for that, I was really worried about my brother."

A few moments passed by in silence as Harry tried to think of something to say.

"Is that how you met Paul then? Coming to the reservation?" Harry looked excited again.

"Yes! It's funny actually; I think I met him not too far from this spot. One of the first words he said to me was a cuss word. I thought he was a real jerk. A handsome jerk but still a jerk nonetheless."

"That's because he is." Harry laughed loudly at this.

"Perhaps a bit." Leah nodded in agreement. "But he makes up for it in charm and looks." She looked at the British man like he was crazy.

"Charm? Paul?" She exclaimed.

Before she could go any further a loud whistle sounded through the trees. Leah let out a defeated sigh, her morose demeanor back with a vengeance. "Looks like the boys want us back." She said nastily.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here to escort you." Harry tried to get up but failed miserably, leaving Leah to give him a good pull off the ground.

"Or maybe it's the other way around." Harry threw her a brilliant smile as they began to make their way back. "Paul is very lucky to have found you, Harry. Very lucky. And he's been a lot less of a jerk since you've been around."

Harry met her dark eyes with a serious look. "Thanks." Was all he said.

-0-

When they reached the beach they could see the younger boys adding logs to the fire. Harry could just make out Paul's massive form sitting on the ground with his back against a large log. Sam stepped forward to intercept Leah and the two walked back in the direction Harry and Leah had just come from. Harry ignored the heated whispers and made his way over to his dozing boyfriend. Paul's eyes opened tiredly when Harry shifted one of the enormous legs to the side so he could fit his narrow hips between them. He lay back until he was flush against the shifter's large abdomen and two powerful arms snaked around his waist. Harry let his heavy eyes drift shut and basked in the warm body embracing his. He felt a series of lazy kisses on the back of his head and moaned quietly in appreciation.

Harry could hear the whispers of the other boys and part of him understood. When he had met the rest of them earlier that night they had made no move to hide their disbelief that Paul could actually have such an "awesome boyfriend", as one of them put it. Or a boyfriend at all for that matter. He had come to realize that Paul had never dated steadily, much less a man. These boys knew his hard headed partner as an unfriendly, short tempered bully, not someone who holds their lover on the beach. It made him feel surprisingly special and with that thought, Harry slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

-0-

Harry could hear an odd sound penetrating into his sleep. He let out a quiet moan and rolled over only to discover he was on a soft bed and not a sandy beach. He shot up and quickly looked around, suddenly awake.

He was in Paul's room but when did they get there? In the dim light he could make out his giant boyfriend still asleep next to him, sprawled out, snoring loudly and taking up three quarters of the bed. Harry let out a soft chuckle and carefully lay back down so that his head was lying on Paul's warm muscled chest. The older man's breath hitched for a moment before continuing once more in to booming snores. Harry sleepily ran a light hand up and down the well defined abs and let the steady sound of the shifter sooth him back to sleep.

When he woke up again it was to a warm body spooned around his and a large calloused hand rubbing his hip lightly. The sun was high enough to illuminate the entire room through the white curtains with soft glow. Harry yawned widely and raised his arms to stretch his stiff muscles.

"Hmm, you're finally awake." Harry couldn't help but smile at the raspy voice as the hand began to dip into his shorts.

Instead of answering, the smaller man just turned around to face the warm body. He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on the tanned chest in front of him. Harry shifted slightly and felt a hardness pressing persistently into his bare stomach and upon looking down, got a good view of Paul's morning erection peeking out of the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"Well, good morning to you too." Harry said quietly with a chuckle. In response, the large tanned hand splayed across one of his rounded cheeks and gave it a rough squeeze. The smaller man boldly snuck a hand into the front of Paul's shorts and firmly grasped the thick erection while carefully running his thumb up the underside until he reach the slit. He took a second to enjoy the shifter's low moan as he rubbed the pre-come around the edge of the smooth head.

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry pushed the larger man on his back and climbed on top of him. Surprised by the sudden dominant action out of his smaller partner, Paul's hands slipped from Harry's shorts allowing for the British man to pin them above the tanned head. Paul growled loudly at the challenging move but decided to humor the younger man by letting him take charge. Just this once.

Harry smirked at the pinned male as he gallantly grinded his bottom half on the hidden erection, stimulating his own in the process. After a moment he released Paul's hands and took his time running his own softer ones down the heavily muscled arms, across the broad chest, down the well defined ridges of the abdominals and finally to the stretched waist band. In one swift movement the wizard had the other man's shorts around his ankles and his own following just a fraction of a second later.

Paul watched in rapture as his boyfriend took both cocks into his hands and rubbed and stroked them against each other in a tantalizing rhythm. The older man barely had the coherency to enjoy the newly exposed parts of his lover. Harry had the perfect runner's body; well defined core, broad shoulders, deliciously thin hips and strong, sculpted quads. The contrast in skin tone and size almost made it look as if the man sitting on top of him weren't a man at all but some kind of divine being. The exotic green eyes stared into his intensely and the mischievous smirk made him impossibly harder. Paul could feel his orgasm approaching and apparently Harry could too.

Just when Paul felt as though he couldn't take anymore, Harry scooted down his legs and engulfed his entire length in one go. Paul threw his head back with a roar and bucked his hips wildly. The smaller man began to slowly bob his head at a torturous pace and massage his hips and sack soothingly. Paul curled up and tangled his large hands in the wild black locks, gasping open mouthed, met the impossibly green eyes again and was coming onto the skilled tongue within seconds.

Harry hummed as he focused on swallowing the massive load as Paul held his head into his groin. When the dominant finally released his hold, Harry came off of the thick cock gasping for air. Before he had a second to collect himself, he was flipped over with his own hands pinned at his sides and Paul's mouth teasing his inner thighs mercilessly.

He shifted so that both of Harry's wrists were trapped in one of his hands leaving the other free to snake underneath the thin hips to tease his tiny, hot opening. As Paul worked Harry's length meticulously, the pad of his finger applied a light pressure directly on his tight pucker without actually penetrating. Harry withered franticly with loud cries of pleasure and kicked and twisted anyway he could for some kind of relief at the overwhelming sensations. Paul instantly tore his head off of the now bright red prick and quickly landed a sharp punishing bite to Harry's hip. Without a word he returned to stimulating the smaller man's straining member. Harry let out a loud cry at the action but calmed his once frantic movements as much as he could. In no time the wizard had reached his own threshold, throwing his head back with a scream of ecstasy and trashing in the dominant's tight hold. Paul swallowed all of the sweet fluid and carefully lapped up any leftover mess before moving to gather the British man into a loving embrace, clutching the pale head to his chest as he calmed Harry with light kisses on the crown of his head.

As the wizard's breathing began to even out once again Paul looked to down to admire the beauty in his arms. Harry's eyes were half open and glazed over, his lips were swollen and red, sweat was shining on his forehead and weighing down parts of his wild black hair and his cheeks were flushed a charming light pink. To him, nothing could have made him feel prouder or more special in that moment than to have someone like Harry willing be with him; to have a lover of choice, not of instinct. He truly was lucky.

-0-

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Teddy do a belly flop in a puddle of mud in his brand new Vineyard Vines outfit.

"So much for family photos." Lore laughed as he watched all the other toddlers follow Teddy's example.

Remus was going to be furious when he saw the mess. Currently the older werewolf was walking around the inside of their soon to be new house, conveniently placed just three doors down from the alpha's parent's home. Last week Remus put their house up on the market in Buffalo and already had a down payment on one within the Aurelius perimeter. It had become too much of a hassle for Remus to deal with Teddy so far away from his playmates. Since their little family had already been such a big part of the pack, they were integrated in without any difficulties.

It had been about ten days since Harry had gotten the news, right after his first night with Paul. Remus had already been enforcing traditions on his two sons; one such tradition was the annual family and pack pictures. Every year the Aurelius pack got together to take professional pictures, with every family dressing in a different color and all of the college students or recent graduates supporting their school ties or in the girls' case, silk scarves.

Harry watched as one of the mothers turned red in the face as she tried desperately to fix the mess the youngsters had made. He let out a sigh and took a seat with Lore and the rest of their age group at a light blue picnic table in the neighborhood commons.

Taking a look around at the different outfits, he could honestly admit that Lore looked positively dashing in his white Brooks Brothers button down and his Columbia University tie. Taking a look around the table he admired how well the pack was actually doing. All of the pack members that were old enough went to college and had a 100% job placement rate afterwards; however it was not because of chance. The pack had such a strong base around the United States that getting into anywhere was hardly a problem. Looking around at the six other people at the table Harry noticed the other four boys were wearing Georgetown, Harvard, University of Alabama and Duke and the two girls were sporting UVA and Harvard. He took his own NYU tie into his hands and smiled a little. Sometimes it felt good to know you were taken care of.

His smile only got wider as he felt Lore rest his giant hand on his lower back momentarily before pulling him into a small friendly hug.

"How's your work been?" He asked in a low voice.

"Pretty slow, I guess. Just a small incident with some veela in Miami but at least it was a fun trip. And there has been an enormous increase in vampire attacks on the West coast. The Quileute's are having a serious problem with newborns over there." Harry glanced around the table as everyone tensed and listened in to their conversation.

Lore was silent for a moment. "What?"

"It's nothing. They're taking care of it." Harry wouldn't meet Lore's piercing blue eyes as the alpha stared him down.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry looked up at the sound of Hugh's deep voice. The sandy blonde haired, brown eyed boy was also fixing him with a hard stare.

"A few months I think." Harry said hesitantly, blankly staring at the little red Hs decorating Hugh's tie. The tension at the table could have been cut with a knife. One of the girls looked to the other and they both excused themselves and walked around one of the houses, out of ear shot.

Lore pounded his massive fist on the table leaving a small dent. "And you still go over there regularly! When they can't even protect themselves! Their own land!" The alpha yelled in his face.

"Honestly Harry! Don't you have any sense of self preservation?" Harry met Hugh's glare with his own.

"Fuck you guys! You are only saying this because you hate them. This has nothing to do with the attacks and everything to do with Paul! And you know it!" Harry could feel his temperature rising and his eyes burning. Every time he came here, they somehow managed to bring up his choice in boyfriend. It was always, 'Where did he go to school?', 'How much money does he make?' or 'I don't think he's good for you.' 'You could do so much better!'.

"They didn't even say anything about your piece of shit boyfriend!" Tommy, a freshman at Georgetown, shouted from the corner of the table.

"That doesn't mean they didn't mean it! All of you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself-"

"Yeah, and that's why you are here instead of England." Hugh sneered sarcastically.

"You don't even have a clue what you are talking about! You know what?" Harry said evenly, slapping both his hands down on the table and standing up. "I don't have to put up with this shit."

As Harry stepped over the bench and started to walk away, a strong hand yanked him back hard by the wrist making his shoulder pop. The smaller man took a deep breath and closed his eyes in pain. "Let. Me. Go." He said in a deadly whisper.

"Not until you sit down and see reason." Lore growled back. "That piece of trash-"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. In pure rage he brought back his fist and slammed it straight into Lore's perfectly sculpted nose. Everyone froze.

The alpha stared at his ex-boyfriend in shock before releasing his bruising grip from around the now swollen wrist. He brought a hand up to his nose and looked at his blood cover fingers. Harry heard a growl from a few feet away before Hugh launched himself across the table, took the smaller man to the ground and pinned him there.

"How dare you hit our alpha!" He yelled as he pushed Harry's face into the dirt. All of the sudden Hugh let out a scream of pain and flew back eight feet until he slammed into the ground. Harry stood up on shaky legs and gave Lore a heartbreaking, betrayed look with glowing green eyes before he disappeared with a piercing pop.

-0-

When Harry landed it was raining hard and the afternoon sun stayed hidden in the clouds. He shivered as the cold drops soaked his light green button down, tie and khakis; a flash of pain shot down his shoulder at the movement. He took a quick look around and noticed that this was the closest he had ever gotten to Paul's house when apperating. He let out a grim smile. Go figure.

Harry walked up to the door and knocked several times but couldn't hear any movement from inside or see any lights on. Paul must have been out on patrol. He patted his pockets looking for his phone but he realized with growing dread that he had left it in St. Catherines. He sighed despondently and took a seat on the front porch steps, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them to ward off the cold. He couldn't have been there more than an hour when he heard two cheerful voices in the distance. Harry could barely glance up at the two figures strolling in the rain; his head was swimming dangerously from a mix of the stress from the fight back home and his cold wet clothes.

"Harry?" He heard a gruff voice ask in surprise.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He heard a more feminine voice ask as a warm hand rested on his forehead. "Oh Sam, he's burning up!" He felt a larger, rough hand replace the other.

"I'm going to go find Paul. Emily, take him back to our house and get him warmed up." Harry could barely understand what was being said. He just wanted to be warm and have someone hold him while he cried. He felt small hands rub soothingly along his back, encouraging him to stand up.

"Come on Harry. Let's go get you some dry clothes and some hot tea." She said in a motherly voice. Harry sniffed and tried to move his stiff muscles but the pain in his shoulder had him crying out.

"What's wrong sweetheart are you hurt?" The soothing hands hesitantly left his body. "Oh good, that was fast." He heard her whisper.

Next thing he knew he was wrapped in a pair of strong warm arms and the soothing sound of his boyfriend's voice filled the air.

"What happened, Harry?" When the smaller man didn't answer, Paul gathered him up in his arms and walked him inside once Emily had gotten the door unlocked.

"I'm going to put a pot of tea on the stove and bring over ingredients to make soup, okay Paul?" Emily said while looking at the pair nervously.

"That would be great, thanks." The giant russet skinned man walked Harry up the stairs and laid him on the bed while he ran a warm bath. He came back from the bathroom and as gently as possible helped Harry out of his clothes. As Paul bent down to take off Harry's shoes the smaller man suddenly burst into uncontrollable, body wracking sobs. The dominant shifter grabbed his partner into a tight embrace and lay both of them on the bed, pulling up the covers and spooning the smaller body while trying to sooth him with comforting reassurances and careful touches.

After a few minutes of the violent sobbing Harry slowly began to quiet down to silent tears. Within the hour he fell into a restless sleep.

Paul carefully got off of the bed and headed down stairs to meet with Emily. Halfway there he stopped in his tracks. The smell of vampires itched at his nose viciously. When he rounded the corner the sight of a worried looking Emily, Sam, Jared and Dr. Cullen met him.

"We were worried. He sounded like he was in pain. Dr. Cullen was at the boarder anyway so we, well…." Emily trailed off.

Paul stared at the grim looking vampire intensely before giving a tentative nod. The doctor made his way up the stairs without any further encouragement. After his brief meeting with the young wizard, he had become quite fond of him. He had even gained a grudging respect for the hot headed shifter that the boy had chosen for a partner. When he entered the open room he frowned angrily at the tear marks and dirt on the handsome boy's face. He didn't feel the least bit sorry for whoever had done this to the boy; Paul was quite an adversary.

-0-

Harry tiredly opened his eyes and glanced around the room wondering how he had gotten there. Suddenly the events of the day came crashing down around him and he shut his eyes tightly to ward off the tears. He shifted slightly and noticed that there was an ice pack taped tightly to his shoulder and his wrist had a nasty dark blue tone to it. He let out a defeated sigh and rested his uninjured arm on his head and waited for Paul.

When Harry heard the door open he moved his arm to glance at the visitor. Paul shuffled in shirtless with a tray of soup, tea and water. Harry took a moment to stare at the delicious eight pack before laughing out loud.

"How is it that you make my day 100% better by just being here?" Harry threw him a wide smile and shifted up the bed so that he was in a sitting position. The massive man set the tray down and then leaned in for a kiss.

"It's called charm." Paul said with a smirk as he pulled away to grab the glass of water and hand it to the lighter skinned man.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, smile wavering. "And sorry for showing up like that."

"Don't apologize. You can come here anytime you need anything. And if for whatever reason I'm not here, I know Emily, Jared and Seth all adore you and would be happy to keep you company." The smile was slowly coming back to Harry's face but it didn't quite meet his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Paul interrupted him. "You don't have to tell me what happened right now but I would like to know. If you don't want to tell me ever, I can live with that too. What I do want to know is how your shoulder is feeling."

The shifter reached forward and gently gathered Harry's swollen and bruised wrist into his hands and looked at Harry sadly.

"It feels much better. Did you do this yourself?" Harry looked at the professional wrapping job.

"No, we called Dr. Cullen. Your shoulder was dislocated. Lucky for you when it happened the joint slipped right back in. It should be really sore and have very little mobility for a few days but you have got to keep ice on it." Paul said with a stony face.

Suddenly Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You put up with Dr. Cullen for me?" The smaller man wrapped his good arm around his boyfriend and squeezed him as tightly as possible. "You are wonderful. Thank you, Paul!" He then planted a sloppy wet kiss on the tanned cheek.

Paul let a tiny smile flicker across his face too. "Eat your soup before it gets cold then maybe I'll take you on a walk to my secret spot."

Harry patted the bed next to him and shot Paul a goofy grin. "Only if you share it with me."

The larger male rolled his eyes with a crooked smile but jumped in bed anyway and made himself comfortable against the smaller body, careful not to jolt the other's shoulder.

"So did you miss me today?" Harry asked giddily.

"Harry, I think I would have missed you even if I never had met you."

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Don't you EVER fucking touch him!" Lore had dragged Hugh from the spot Harry had thrown his body to the side of a near by house, picked the smaller man up by the neck, slammed his head and shoulders into the wall.

The alpha looked quite the sight. His blonde hair was sticking in every directing, deep red blood ran out of his nose to pool on the collar of his shirt, straight white teeth were bared, hands shaking in wild fury and eyes glittering dangerously.

"Lore…please." Hugh choked out, clawing desperately at the alpha's powerful grip. "He-"

"Shut up." Lore hissed furiously. When Hugh's eyes began to gloss over and his attempts at breaking the alpha's grip grew weaker, Lore threw the semi-limp body to the cold wet ground. "Get out of my sight."

The two boys who had watched the entire scene play out, from the moment that Harry sat at the table to the end of the scuffle, bolted into action. They rushed forward to grab the younger werewolf who was struggling to get to his knees and gasping for breath.

"Come on, Hugh." Tommy whispered desperately, fearing the wrath of his alpha who was watching the three with a blazing glare. Once they had gotten their friend to his feet, they proceed to drag him out of Lore's line of vision as quickly as possible.

The alpha was seething. Not just at the fool who had attacked his pervious but at himself as well. He had to learn how to control his emotions; what would the pack think of his leadership now? He buried his aching face into his hands and took a moment to collect himself.

"And what just happened here?" Lore froze and then let out a bitter laugh at the deep raspy voice addressing him.

Logan Aurelius was an intimidating man. Standing at the same towering 6'7" as his son, the two easily were the tallest in the pack. The recently retired alpha had dark brown hair that ran from a short length on his head to a scruffy full beard on his powerful square jaw. His friendly blue eyes matched his son's but the crow's feet around them gave him a more weathered look.

His father walked over to his only son and gently lifted his head from his hands. Logan took a moment to observe the tired look and the trail of dried blood on Lore's face.

"Let's get you washed up son." Logan escorted his son to their family home down the street as quickly and covertly as possible. Once inside he set the twenty-four year old alpha on the couch and left for the restroom. When he returned he brought a damp wash cloth and wordlessly handed it to Lore, who wiped at his face angrily.

"I know how protective you are of him but you must control your temper." Matching blue eyes met in a silent stare. Lore finally sighed and returned his head once more to his hands.

"I know dad, it's just that-"

"You feel very strongly toward him." Logan finished. Lore lifted his head out of his hands and stared at the floor by his father's feet.

"I'm so confused." He said quietly with a dejected look.

"I know." His father took a seat next to him on the sofa and wrapped a giant hairy arm around the younger man's shoulders. "But every so often, before we've found our mates, we develop strong feelings toward other people; a special connection so to say. Sometimes this is because that person that we feel so strongly for is the key to finding our other halves. Mates are a very special blessing for those of us who are graced with them. For instance I categorize my life as before I met your mother and my life after I met your mother."

Lore gave his father a hard look. "What are you trying to say?"

Logan smiled at his son and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm just saying that perhaps you should be a bit more open minded when it comes to Harry. Proactive. You might be surprised who you meet. And I think you should start with a very good apology and perhaps some groveling?"

Lore gave a humorless laugh.

"But not in public. Remember, you are the alpha. You don't want people to think you are getting soft." Logan continued with a smirk before quickly pulling himself off the couch and walking quickly toward the open door. "Speaking of your mother, I haven't had a good…" But Logan strutted through the threshold before Lore could hear the rest of the sentence.

Lore sighed and looked at his watch with a pained expression. Lightly taping a button on the side, the face turned into a list of different destinations and actions and tiny names etched themselves on the new hands. Lore looked for the one labeled "Harry" and noticed it was resting on traveling. With only a moment's hesitation Lore pulled his cell phone out, dialed and patiently waited for someone to pickup.

-0-

The evening was beginning to creep up on the New York skyline. Remus gripped Teddy's hand a little tighter as the toddler made a grab of a large toad in the grass in front of their new house. The werewolf had been around the entire perimeter of the Aurelius territory and had seen no sign of Harry.

"Harry?" Remus called into the living room of the two story bungalow as Teddy giggled and looked around expectantly. "Now where did that kid go?" He mumbled to himself. He lightly pulled Teddy toward the kitchen and set him in one of the chairs which the toddler immediately jumped out of to run into the family room squealing. Remus shook his head and reached for the phone to try and call his adopted son again.

After a moment he heard a familiar ringing and swore quietly when he noticed Harry's phone on the kitchen counter. Almost as soon as he hung up, his phone rang with an unknown number.

"Hello?" The werewolf asked tentatively. "Teddy, get in here!" He covered up the receiver and yelled as an after thought.

"Remus?" A soft voice came through the other end.

"Harry! Where have you been! I haven't seen you since lunch and I've looked all over-"

"I'm at Paul's." Harry cut him off with a serious tone.

"Paul's? Damn it Harry! You can't just run off to the other side of the country without even letting me know where you are or taking your phone!" Remus suddenly stopped talking when he heard a strange sound echo through the ear piece.

"I'm sorry." Harry choked before letting out a quiet sob.

"Harry." Remus continued gentler this time and reached down to scoop up Teddy who had picked up on the sudden change in his father. "What going on pup?"

There was a rustling sound and then a different, deeper voice came through.

"Hello? Mr. Lupin, its Paul. Why don't you and Teddy come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Harry will explain everything."

Remus paused for a second. "We'll be over as soon as we can."

-0-

After getting slightly turned around in the Quileute territory, Remus finally made it to the small "Mother in Law" home on the edge of the woods. Walking through the open door he spotted Harry and Paul sitting at a small wooden table in the kitchen. Harry looked as if he had been crying, his arm was wrapped and supported all the way up his shoulder and Paul was running a soothing hand up and down his back.

Teddy, spotting Harry's tear ridden face, suddenly broke out into loud cries; his cubby arms reaching for his distressed older brother.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed worriedly. "What happened to you?" He rushed to his oldest son. Harry just flashed him a sad smile and took the struggling toddler into his good arm. The tiny black haired boy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and whispered a sorrowful "Hawy?"

"I'm fine baby." Harry whispered back with a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

Paul suddenly stood up and addressed the young boy. "Hey Teddy? Do you want to see a trick? I'll have to show you outside though." He said enthusiastically.

Teddy threw a questioning look at Harry who nodded with a slightly wider smile. "Go on Teddy. Daddy and I will be right here when you come back."

Teddy sniffled but accepted the giant tanned hand offered to him. Harry let out a genuine grin this time as he watched Paul walk with a hunch so that he could continue to hold Teddy's hand on the way to the door. He looked up to meet worried amber eyes that flashed with a hint of something wild.

"So…"

-0-

By the end of the story Remus was audibly growling into the summer air.

"Now Remus, please don't do anything! You know how dominant werewolves are at that age, I'm sure the alpha didn't know his own strength…"

"That's no excuse, Harry. You know that." Remus gave Harry a hard look and spoke so icily that the air seemed to freeze. A moment later he let out a defeated sigh and looked at the ground. "You know, if you don't want to come home for the full moon tomorrow night you don't have-"

"You know I will."

Remus looked up at the boy he considered his oldest son and nodded.

"I know you will." He agreed.

A strange silence carried through the room until it was broken by a muffled giggling coming from outside.

"Let's go rescue Paul from that little monster." Remus got up with a small smile as he helped support Harry out of his own chair.

The younger boy let out an exasperated half laugh at the action but secretly liked the fatherly attention. "Remus! I can get up fine on my own!"

"Okay! Okay!"

They both made it just outside of the door before they were stopped in their tracks. Right in front of them was a disgruntled looking sandy brown wolf that was playing "horsey" to a bight eyed Teddy and another small, black haired girl right around the same age. Paul stood right beside the massive animal just incase one of the toddlers lost their balance.

Harry covered his mouth with his good hand to stifle a laugh. Paul noticed the two on the porch and sent them a handsome smile, turning just in time to steady the young girl leaning a bit too much to one side.

"Whoa there, Kim!" He said with a rumbling laugh which both toddlers responded to with their own giggles.

The giant wolf seemed to glare at Paul before gently lying in the dirt, hinting at the man to help the children dismount.

"Are you sure Jared? They're having a really good time." Paul said with a mocking smirk. Jared just continued to glare at the russet skinned man until Paul finally helped the children down.

Harry glanced over at Remus who was watching the scene with a shocked expression. When the wolf ran into the woods and returned moments later as a young man, the older werewolf murmured "That's amazing." to no one in particular.

"Yeah" Harry agreed while admiring his boyfriend's taunt body and handsome smile. "He is."

-0-

"So Jared got a babysitting job?" Harry asked with a grin. He was gently stirring a pot of vegetable soup; Paul, standing hip to hip with the smaller man, was flipping three large burger patties in a skillet.

Remus and Teddy had left a few hours prior when the small black haired boy started to slip off to sleep. But not before promising Jared future play dates. According to the teenage boy, Teddy and little Kim got along famously. Remus had given Harry a final sympathetic hug, looking wearier than he had in years; whether due to recent events or the on coming full moon was unknown but Harry didn't like the look one bit.

"Oh no! I forgot to tell you the good news with everything that's been going on!" Paul flashed the smaller man a mischievous smile that lit up his entire face; Harry couldn't help but match it.

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"Jared imprinted!" He all but shouted. "I know it looks a little weird at the moment but all Jared feels right now is a protective instinct, once Kim matures then… well, you know." Paul finished, looking at the burgers slightly embarrassed. "It's also kind of strange that it took so long for the imprint to happen. It should happen at first sight. We have some theories floating around. Some of the elders think it's an age thing, but then why now? She's still only two. But you know what I think? I think that fate gives mates a second chance. Once a person sees their mate, that's when they imprint, you know? But if something happens to the mate before they even see them, it's like they get another chance to roll the dice; the imprint will move to someone else. Like Kim wasn't Jared's original mate, but something happened to that person so fate decided to give him a chance closer to home."

Paul stopped to take a breath and shook his head at the silence.

"It's a stupid theory, I know."

He glanced over at the young doctor and noticed that Harry was standing rigidly, staring at the wall in front of him. Harry honestly hadn't heard a word past "imprint".

"Harry?" Blank green eyes met his. They didn't look like Harry's eyes at all. "What's wrong, baby?" He reached out to lay a massive hand on the boy's good shoulder but Harry quickly shrugged it off as though it had hurt him.

"Nothing." Harry whispered. "Paul, I'm not that hungry anymore. I'm going to go up to bed."

"Harry! Wait!" Paul shouted after him but the smaller man had all but run up the stairs. The bedroom door closed with a loud bang. "Fuck, what just happened?"

Paul quickly finished cooking and moved everything off the hot stove. He poured himself and Harry a small bowl of soup while eating a double hamburger on the way up the stairs. When he got to the door he knocked quietly.

"Harry? Are you okay in there?" Hearing no answer the massive shape shifter wandered in to investigate only to find the room pitch black. By the light of the door, he could make out the figure of the smaller man facing away from him in the bed.

"Babe? I brought you some soup. Are you awake?" Paul whispered, walking quietly over to the other side of the bed, gently set the tray down on the bedside table and carefully lowered himself into a sitting position next to the British man.

A large russet colored hand brushed back the messy midnight black locks as Harry let out a tired sigh and slowly turned over.

"I'm sorry, Paul." Harry tentatively wrapped his smaller arms around the thick waist. "I'm just a bit moody, what with everything that's going on." Green eyes closed tiredly as the massive hand moved to stroke along the thin back.

"It's okay. Please, just eat something. You are too skinny already." Paul shot Harry a teasing grin that Harry interrupted with a serious look.

"You have to admit that our odds aren't looking so good right now."

Paul opened his mouth as if to interject but Harry beat him to it. "I've already had my heart broken once. I'm just afraid to let it happen again." Harry's voice broke on the last word and he closed his eyes for a couple moments to collect himself.

"Oh, Harry. You know I won't let that happen." Paul bent down to gather the distraught young man into his protective embrace.

"You don't have a choice. We don't have a choice"

"But I can try. We can try."

-0-

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement at he heard a human sounding howl echo from outside the new house. "Honestly, it's not even three o'clock yet and they are already letting those kids run amuck."

Remus was busy cutting up a very rare streak in to tiny pieces while Teddy waited not-so-patiently for his pre-full moon meal.

"Aaruuuooooo" Harry winced as Teddy let out his own howl in response to the older children outside.

"Not yet bud." The older boy laughed as he ruffled the short bronze locks. "How are you holding up Remus?" Remus flashed his oldest son a grin as he snuck a small piece of meat between his lips.

"Never better." He answered honestly. "Harry, would you feed your brother please. I have to meet with the heads of the households to establish a perimeter for tonight." He set the plate full of meat bits on the table. "I should be back about an hour before moon rise."

After Remus left the day carried on rather uneventfully. At one point Teddy over enthusiastically yelled "'Ore!" while pointing to the window. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be just Mr. Aurelius who shot Harry a friendly wave which the older boy gladly returned.

As the young man held an ice pack against his sore shoulder, he couldn't help but be angry with himself. He was already beginning to forgive that over grown dog. It was hard not to. Harry had to fight with himself to make sure to give the alpha the cold shoulder tonight if Lore approached him. Unless of course, it was to give him a well thought out and sincere apology. Harry huffed, damn him and his inability to stay angry at that dope for too long.

A half an hour to moon rise, the small family headed out to the central clearing in the center of the perimeter. All around other families were out mingling in long robes, loose shorts and in the smaller children's cases, nothing.

Harry smiled and waved at a group of girls around his age sitting in a massage circle but politely turned down their offer to join. The black haired boy was eager to get out of the crowd and into the wooded section of the land that his family had been changing in since joining the pack for their transformations. He kept a sharp eye out for any boys his age as well as the alpha himself, intent of avoiding them. It was especially on these evenings that the men tended to be more volatile than usual.

Once reaching the clearing Harry took a moment to watch Remus and Teddy. The graying man was standing proudly in a black floor length robe that was open at the top, exposing a tuft of hair that reached the top of his collar bone. He used one strong arm to hold his small son to his chest. Teddy had left the house restless but had ceased his squirming as soon as the fresh summer air hit him and instead looked intently around the clearing. Today the pair matched; bronze hair, slightly silver in Remus' case, and glowing amber eyes that reflected a wild sovereignty that had developed over the past year.

Noticing that everyone was beginning to become overly restless, Harry transformed into his lupine animagus form and lay on the warm grass to wait. He didn't have to wait long until loud barks and howls echoed through the trees and clearing and suddenly a tiny tawny pup was licking at his face and nipping at his ears.

Harry let out a surprised yep when the small wolf pup accidentally trotted on his injured shoulder. In an instant, Moony's massive form was standing protectively over Harry with Teddy clasped firmly in his jaws. The little wolf whined in protest and kicked fruitlessly in his father's grip. Moony shot Harry a questioning look before slowly trotting off into the clearing.

The black wolf lying on the ground let out a loud sigh that blew the leaves around his face in all directions. He slowly got up and limped carefully away until he was further into the trees, just along the edge of the perimeter. He wearily took one last look around and after spotting no other wolves in the area, he lay back onto the soft ground and drifted off into a light slumber.

-0-

A low whine and then a deep growl pierced Harry's sleep just a few hours before the sun rise. The black wolf sleepily opened his exotic green eyes only to be faced with the enormous form of a tawny dominant lying on his stomach and looking at the other with intensity. Harry looked around to make sure they were alone; it wouldn't do well to have the alpha showing weakness in front of the pack, especially on the full moon. He let out a quiet growl before carefully getting up and limping a few feet away from the larger wolf then plopping down facing away from him.

The alpha let out another quiet whine and crawled on his belly until he was right against the small black form. He then began to softly lick at Harry's injured shoulder, alternating to lick the underside of the smaller wolf's muzzle as well. After a few moments Harry opened his green eyes once again and looked at Lore as if to say 'you really hurt me'.

The giant wolf just rested his massive head in his paws and gave Harry a morose look before scooting closer to give an apologetic lick to the other wolf's nose. 'I'm sorry and I love and miss you.'

The two wolves stared at each other intently. Suddenly a loud howl broke through the humid summer night. Lore's ears shot up and the massive form began to lift itself off of the ground. 'Talk with me later.' He nuzzled at Harry's head and licked his snout a few more times before answering with his own booming howl. He took a few steps away and shot Harry one last apologetic look with his tail in between his legs before he turned, puffed out proudly and darted into the clearing to his pack.

-0-

A few minutes after the alpha had left Harry heard another howl, this time he recognized it. Remus. Harry limped out into the clearing without any problem until a pair of adolescent wolves tumbled over him in the middle of an intense wrestling match. From his position on the ground, the black wolf took a moment to look around the giant clearing. There were all colors of wolves ranging from snow white to pitch black, and all ages and sizes. The puppies were all asleep in a pile in the center of the clearing, having worn themselves out in the early hours of the transformation. Standing just feet away from the pile was a congregation of the largest wolves in the pack, Lore and the old alpha included. They seemed to be wrapping up for the night and preparing for the morning by making sure everyone was accounted for.

The proud light blue eyes met his own for a moment before looking back at the group of older wolves. Harry blinked and continued his search for his adopted father. Suddenly a warm body pushed itself up against his side and Harry looked over to see Moony with a devilish grin on his face. Harry licked the tawny wolf's muzzle in greeting which the other happily returned as if to say 'Where have you been hiding all night?' The two made their way over to the mass of children before settling down for a quick rest before they returned to their human form.

The following day was lazy and slow, typical for the day after the full moon. Everyone in the pack was catching up on their sleep and cooking large, heavy meals full of meats and fruits for their families.

Harry was resting peacefully in a hammock in the back yard with Teddy's tiny body sprawled out on his chest letting out quiet snores. He heard the back screen door slide shut and the sound of soft footsteps across the crisp grass. A shadow was cast across Harry's face so that the sun wasn't beating down so hard into his eyes.

"Stay there" Harry laughed quietly. He carefully opened his eyes to make out Remus' tall, lanky form carrying a wrapped tray.

"My boys." Remus said with pride in his voice. He ran a wrinkled hand through his youngest son's hair and planted a quick kiss on Harry's head. "Harry, do you think you can run this over to the Aurelius' for me? Charlotte's has wanted this recipe for a while now. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Remus reached down and scooped up Teddy's still sleeping form and replaced it with a tray of chocolate éclairs.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Harry said with a roll of his eyes and struggled out of the hammock. As he began walking across the yard, Remus stopped him.

"And Harry?" Harry turned around to face the older man. "I know what Lore did was wrong and I'm angry about it but he has been in a pretty bad way since it happened. Just try to let him talk. Sometimes dominants aren't all there" Remus made a tapping gesture on his temple with his free hand "when it comes to their emotions. He came by earlier this morning. I told him I'd send you by his parent's with breakfast."

Harry stared at his father for a moment before nodding and continuing on his way. At least he won't be in for a surprise.

-0-

It was later that evening that Harry decided to pay Paul a visit. He really wanted to tell his boyfriend about the events of that morning. In the end, he and Lore had made up. Just as he had known they would. The stubborn alpha also agreed to stop making fun of his boyfriend but made no promises for the rest of the pack. Harry laughed quietly to himself and shook his head. Lore had been devastated to learn that he had unintentionally injured Harry just as he had suspected from their brief meeting in the woods on the full moon night. He had spent the entire morning babying Harry and waiting on him hand and foot in apology. The alpha had finally allowed Harry to leave after making him promise to be extra careful on the Quiluete territory and not to let that "flea bitten mongrel… I mean Paul" take advantage of him.

After receiving no answer on his phone, Harry tried Paul's home only to find it empty. He let out a sigh and decided to take a walk to the cliffs to admire the ocean, intending on trying to find Paul once again in an hour or so.

The path was bright green with small clovers and new shrubs; rain droplets and the moist soil created a lingering smell that soothed the young British doctor for the majority of his walk. A few more steps toward the wall of trees that marked the end of the path and that feeling disappeared, only to be replaced with one of anxiousness and foreboding. No sound. There was no sound. Not birds chirping, not leaves rustling, not twigs snapping. Harry froze.

The air around him suddenly grew cold and heavy. Harry slowly turned around and started when he saw three pale figures with hungry black eyes standing just feet away from him.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?"

-0-

-0-

AN: Sorry guys. I forgot to post this but I'm working on the next chapter now so that should be out pretty quick.

Getting closer to the end!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Well, Well. What do we have here?" A pale young man with light brown hair and hard black eyes chuckled into the eerily still air.

Harry backed up against the edge of the tree line where the trail ended at the top of the cliffs. He kept his eyes trained on the three figures and a shaky hand reached slowly for his wand.

The other two people accompanying the brown haired man who spoke, seemed to be about the same age and equal in oddly translucent skin tone.

"Are you sure that's him, Riley?" Asked a boy that reminded him strangely of a dark haired Ravenclaw from Hogwarts named Rodger Davies; the teen didn't remove his eyes from Harry's slowly retreating form.

"Positive" Confirmed Riley with a sinister smirk.

"And even if Victoria has trouble taking down that big brute of a mutt, with the loss of this one, he will be nothing." The last figure practically sang out, curly blonde hair falling in front of his eyes as the tall lanky from took a step closer. "We will have no problem taking down that wolf pack without its 'Beta'" He spat the word like it was a curse.

Harry narrowed his eyes angrily and gritted his teeth. Who the hell did these fools think they were, threatening him and the lives of his new friends and lover? As soon as they had mentioned Paul, something in Harry snapped, allowing for the comforting warmth of his own power surge though his fingers, protecting him against the unnaturally cool air. He grasped his wand tightly and let out his own challenging smirk. They were in for a very unpleasant surprise.

"Are you finished?" He punctuated his accent haughtily, green eyes flashing in annoyance. He shifted his stance and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun killing you but not after a bit of play time." The blonde one said with a laugh. "The poor human has no idea what's in store for him." He began to slowly walk in Harry's direction. "Come on pretty boy, don't be scared. I just want a kiss you silly little faggot." The group laughed menacingly.

"Now Cole, you know better than to play with your food." Chuckled the black haired vampire.

As the blonde drew nearer, Harry lazily drew his wand and pointed it at the boy. "Aw, what's this? Do you have a present for me?" The group of vampires laughed again.

"How'd you know?" Harry stated disdainfully before lazily casting a 'Confringo' and watching in amusement as the young bloodsucker flew back twenty feet, an arm loudly cracking off after the powerful hex hit it.

The other two looked on in horror as their fallen comrade squirmed on the wet ground, moaning in pain and shock. Riley slowly turned back to his prey, who was twirling the stick in his hand with a bored look on his face.

"Not so talkative now, are we?" Harry looked back and forth between the two standing vampires with a derisive expression.

"What are you?" Riley whispered in shock, taking an unsteady step backward.

Harry just smirked and began to stalk toward the pair much in the same was Cole had stalked toward him just moments before. "Come on pretty boy, don't be scared." Harry whispered mockingly, pointing his wand directly in between the brown haired teen's eyes.

Suddenly the black haired vampire lunged toward the young wizard. "Not smart" He said quickly, without emotion, before shooting a malicious 'Sectumsempra' at the foolish undead boy.

Green light flashed through the air, quickly followed by an inhuman scream.

-0-

Paul was trotting around the edge of the South perimeter, listening to Seth and Jacob go on about whatever they thought was important that evening. He paused for a moment when the wind picked up; something smelled off. A low growl broke through the humid air. 'Vampires' Paul thought and Jacob and Seth's conversation ceased immediately. Suddenly an orange blur crossed into his peripheral vision and the massive wolf took off after it in an instant.

'It's the red head. She's going East! I'll try and cut her off before the edge of the territory; you boys just try and keep up!' Paul laughed excitedly and continued to sprint after the orange blur, dodging trees and rock, determined to catch the blood sucker before it made it too the Cullen's side of the river. His body stretched with each stride and he panted happily; he was in his element chasing vampires.

He could hear the excited and anxious thoughts of the other two wolves as they took off after him. Paul started to become slightly frantic as the woman continued to avoid him while they were getting closer and closer to the boundary. He let out a snarl and skidded to a halt as she jumped to the other side of the river after a swift dodge of his giant fangs.

'Fuck!' He yelled in his head and he heard the sound of giant paws closing in from behind him. 'Where are those asshole Cullen's when you need them?' He began to stalk back and forth on a small strip of dirt on the bank where Victoria had crossed, waiting impatiently for Jacob to join him in his sulking. Suddenly something hard smashed into his side, sending him sprawling across a rocky patch of mud. Paul let out a loud whine and hurriedly picked himself off of the ground, determination and eagerness shining in his eyes.

"If I knew you were distracted so easily I wouldn't have bothered sending my newborns after your new boy-toy." The unearthly woman stated with a deadly smile.

Paul froze. There was no way. She was trying to anger him; she knew he would lose coordination to his rage. Or she was trying to divert him; she knew he could over power her and was trying to get rid of him. Harry was in New York, wasn't he?

"I must commend you, he's very handsome. Those eyes…so exotic." She said with a sinister grin, slowly making circles around him. "You should have seen the poor boy pout when he realized you weren't home, decided to go watch the sun set while he waited. But don't worry; he won't be alone for long. Actually I'm sure he has some company by now. No need be anxious about getting home; he won't be alive much longer. After all, my boys like to play rough and little Harry looks so… fragile."

Paul let out a furious roar as he flung his body at the vampire. She quickly side stepped him and brought sharp claws down on his face, slicing through the fur like butter. Paul ignored the pain and continued his ruthless yet futile attack.

Victoria shouted in glee. This was exactly what she had been hoping for; the beast was too emotional to fight properly. She wanted to end this quickly, then she could enjoy the aftermath of slowly destroying every shape shifter and vampire in this god forsaken city. She laid a devastating blow to the animal's neck and watched as he squirmed around on the ground trying to pick himself up before collapsing only half conscience. The red head slowly walked over to the struggling body before landing a damaging kick to his back. The brutal assault continued until Paul was hanging on the edge of conciseness, his severe worry for Harry keeping him awake for jus a few more moments.

'PAUL!' The shifter whined loudly from the ground as Jacob leapt over him and took down the red headed woman, who was about to land a final stomp on his head.

'Get Harry. Please… they're goin-, going to…please.' Paul weakly begged from the ground as Jacob fought fluidly with the woman.

'Where is he Paul?' The grey shifter heard a young voice shout in him mind. 'I'm getting help!'

'Seth, I don't-' Paul fell silent for a moment, trying to calm the rapidly growing panic that was bubbling up in his gut. Or was it blood? What had that bitch said? Watch the sun set? 'The cliffs. Please!' He watched on helplessly as Jacob began to over power Victoria but in a short opening she was able to bolt across the boundary only to be chased by a group of anxiously waiting Cullen's. His vision swam and he gently closed his eyes and tried desperately to keep in the horrified sobs that were pushing their way up his damaged throat. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in his human form and a naked Jacob and Dr. Cullen were bent over him.

"Please. Just go to Harry." He whispered, letting darkness invade his vision and the on slot of emotions finally brake the dam he had built up, allowing for his desperate cries for his lover's safety to ring through out the chilly evening air.

Jacob placed a hand over his eyes and tried not to hear the awful defeated sounds his rival was making. Dr. Cullen bent down and brushed the older shifter's hair from his face to watch as the long gashes along his face slowly begin to close up on their own, leaving only drying blood on the crying man's face.

"We need to get to Harry." Carlisle stated evenly after he had balled up his shirt and placed it under Paul's neck for support. "Paul will be fine here for now." He backed up, glanced at Jacob and waited for the teenager to shift so they both could start running to the cliffs and praying that Harry was still alive.

-0-

"Incendio" Harry said blandly, pointing his wand at a twisted and broken body. He breathed out a loud sigh. Why was it always him? Could he not go anywhere with anyone without having someone or something make an attempt on his life? He lowered his wand and turned to look out over the edge of the cliff. The sun was casting striking orange, pink and red hughes across the scattered clouds. The ocean threw dark blue waves enthusiastically toward the golden shore and against the rocky cliffs. He couldn't help smiling despite what had just taken place. It would be best just to not tell anyone of it; he couldn't even imagine the Ministry paper work involved with something like this. What a hassle that would be.

Behind him a severed hand twitched.

"Incendio" The white hand went up in flames without Harry even turning around to look at it. "Paul, you better be home by now." He finally tore his eyes away from the beautiful picture in front of him and looked down at the front of his tented shorts. "All this fighting as made me horny." He said to himself with a smile.

When he turned around to go find his wayward boyfriend, he almost fell off of the cliff in shock as three massive wolves sprinted toward him.

"Hey guys!" He said happily as he threw a wave at the trio. Suddenly he was grabbed into a powerful embrace and was carried a few inches off the ground along the edge of the cliff. "Hey! Where are you going with me? Put me down, Damn it Seth!" He yelled and kicked at the boy as his wand fell out of his hands and rolled to Sam's enormous bare foot. He had one more body to burn, if they saw it he was in deep shit.

"Are you Ok?" Jared asked desperately as he gripped the British man's face tightly, looking for injuries, over Seth's broad shoulder.

"You mean besides my now broken jaw?" Harry asked sarcastically. "For real, Seth! That's my injured shoulder, you twat!" The smaller boy hastily put him down, deciding instead to stare at him with wide eyes, hardly believing he was real.

"What the hell has gotten into you three?" He was pissed now. The next werewolf that man handle's him was getting set on fire too.

"They said-, Paul said-, Vampires!" Seth panted in fear and exhaustion. The other two weren't much better. They kept glancing around as if something was going to attack them at any minute.

"Paul?" Harry said bemused with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you go tell Paul that he better be waiting for me in bed in…" Harry glanced down at his watch, taking notice of his drastically deflated erection. "Six minutes tops."

Nobody smiled. Sam took a break from his paranoid shifting to give the young wizard a serious look. "Harry, have you seen any… vampires around here?" Just as Sam finished his question the last remaining broken pale body on the ground shifted slowly into a standing position.

"You mean like that one?" Harry pointed behind the alpha with a humorous chuckle. The group of shape shifters whipped their heads around so fast, Harry was sure they had all gotten whiplash.

With one arm and a grotesquely hanging jaw, the blonde vampire made one last suicidal attempt at the green eyed boy's life by charging straight for him with a furious roar. Jared stepped in front of the group and pushed Harry and Seth back… straight over the cliff.

Harry gasped as reached out to grab at anything as gravity took over and pushed him body directly to the rolling waves. Seth falling directly on top of him.

Sam watched as Jared quickly ended the crippled vampire as Jacob and Carlisle Cullen broke through the trees. He looked over the edge of the cliff and after seeing neither boy resurface, he dove in after them.

Jacob looked on in shock, not sure of what he should do. The brown wolf took a moment from ripping apart the remains of a newborn to snarl at him and gesture toward the drop off with his massive head.

"Meet us at shore." He said authoritatively to the old vampire next to him. The doctor nodded and took off back into the trees. Jacob took a running start and dove off into the unforgiving cold water without hesitation. As he broke through the surface coming up he saw Sam supporting a coughing Seth.

"I can't find Harry!" Shouted the alpha, franticly searching the dark water for the other boy.

Jacob didn't even acknowledge the statement. He dove down as deep as he could, searching desperately for any signs of the green eyed boy. He came back up for air after half a minute. The waves were beating on his surfaced head mercilessly as he looked over the top of the water. Upon going under again, the teenager's foot collided with something soft; flipping in the water he reached down and grabbed at the heavy mass.

When he broke the surface again, he was holding Harry's unconscious form.

"Fuck!" He yelled out as a giant wave pushed them both under. He draped Harry's body around his shoulder and began the long haul to shore. Suddenly Sam was helping him pull the unmoving body to solid ground and they had reached the beach before Jacob could panic any further.

"Get him on his back!" Jacob shouted in between gasps for air. Sam maneuvered the body, glancing back at the coughing Seth sitting up in the sand. He reached down and placed a shaking hand on the pale neck to feel for a pulse. "Shit." Sam whispered quietly, not wanting Seth to panic.

"Nothing" He said softly to Jacob as the younger boy turned Harry's head and ripped open his shirt.

"Come on, Harry." Jacob said hopefully as he began mouth to mouth resuscitation, pushing on the flat stomach with resolve. Only after a few pumps did the young man begin making strange burping noises and twitching. A few moments later, Jacob let out a sigh of relief as Harry began to throw up water and the contents of his stomach, turning on his side to relieve some of his pain.

"That's it, that's it. Let it all out." Jacob lightly patted on the thin back. The wizard gasped for breath, letting out violent coughs every few seconds. The shifter bent closer as he saw the other boy start to mouth something. "What is it, Harry?" He asked gently.

"Sss…ser." The eighteen year old began to cough again. "Seriously?" He finally gasped out.

Jacob laughed and looked up when he heard Carlisle join in. "I'm just in time. Sam, Jared went ahead and grabbed some blankets from your home." The alpha nodded his head in acceptance as he ran a soothing hand across Seth's back. "Why don't we get him cleaned off?" The vampire gestured to Harry's shaking body.

Jacob looked up at the man in confusion before glancing at Harry's shivering form before blushing violently. "Yeah," He said without meeting anyone's eyes. "I think Harry would appreciate that." He carried the weak and gasping boy into shallow water, gently set him down and helped him get his soiled and wet clothes off of him. Harry moaned at the cold water and tiredly rested his head on Jacob's muscular thigh once he was undressed.

"You're warm" A bundled up Harry choked as Jacob held him close on the beach. The teenage shifter smiled at him and hugged him closer to protect him from the cold night air. "Where's Paul?" He asked in a troubled voice and was immediately assaulted by violent hacking coughs. Jacob held him closer and whispered quiet instructions until the wracking coughs turned into loud wheezing and pained gasps.

"Don't worry about him yet. He ran into some trouble but Sam and Carlisle are going to bring him home now." Jacob kept it vague, not wanting to scare him. "But we need to get you to a hospital. I'm sure Paul will meet us there soon."

Harry began to struggle in his arms and started to cough again and gasped for air while shaking his head. "No!" He finally managed to croak out, arms clutching around his burning lungs.

"Yes." Jacob wasn't going to argue with him. He knew how to take care of near drowning victims; take them to the hospital. "You can barely breathe. Besides you're a doctor, you should know the precautions taken after this! Observation for twenty-four hours! See, I'm learning to be a lifeguard too." He looked overly proud at this statement.

"No, I don't need to go. I know," he whispered pathetically.

"I get it Harry; you are a doctor…in training. I don't care what you say; we are already half way there anyway."

It was true. During their argument Jacob had managed to get him half way to Forks General. Harry let out a frustrated moan and closed his eyes, trying to steady his erratic breathing and decided just to enjoy the warmth of his rescuer and wait for the shit to hit the fan.

-0-

Paul groaned quietly from his dark room. He shifted his hand slightly and tried desperately to open his heavy eyelids only to have his body erupt into pain.

"Try not to move." The professional voice sounded just a few feet to his left and the sounds of three pairs of feet shuffling closer rang out into the tense air.

Paul tried to speak but he choked on his words when a white hot burning sensation shot down his neck and back. 'Where am I?' He thought briefly before all his memories suddenly came tumbling back at him. He tried to sit up but gentle hands and steering pain along his spine and ribs forced him back. The injured shifter went to see the source of the voice but soon realized that there was something keeping him from moving his head to the side.

"Harry?" He managed a broken whisper as tears of pain and desperation leaked out of his swollen eyes, down his tanned cheeks and onto the top of the neck brace.

"He's at Forks General in the care of the best Healers in the Western United States." Paul could barely recognize Jared voice in the panicked haze that was wrapped around his mind. "Don't worry, Jacob and Seth are there with him and Sam was just about to call his family." Paul braced himself for the worst.

"Paul" Sam said softly from between Dr. Cullen and Jared. "Harry is going to be just fine." He reassured with a warm smile.

Paul gasped in relief as another muffed sob tried to make its way out of his bruised throat.

"In fact, you could take a lesson from him." Jared interjected. "He laid the smack down on three newborns and you got your ass handed to you by a 'normal' one. On the other hand, you might want to increase the intensity on those swimming lessons."

Dr. Cullen laid cool hands on Paul's clammy forehead and muscular neck as the giant man tensed and looked at his friend questioningly.

"Relax." Carlisle murmured soothingly as he shot Jared an annoyed look. "We'll take you to see Harry in the morning if you're feeling better but for now you're our top priority. You got a pretty good beating a few hours ago. I'm surprised you're awake already."

Paul shot Jared another questioning look and appeared to be become increasingly annoyed with them avoiding the topic of Harry.

Sam sighed loudly and stepped closer to lay a hand on Paul's arm. "Look. Don't worry about it now. Just try and get some rest. When you wake up we'll take you to go see him and then you can see for your self."

Paul stared blankly at the ceiling and a few seconds of thick silence rang through the air.

"We're sure he is going to be fine." Dr. Cullen soothed, his amber eyes looking at the giant shifter in sympathy.

The massive man just closed his dark brown eyes in response as a wave of physical and emotional exhaustion swept over him. The odd trio met each other's eyes nervously.

"We're going to leave you to get some rest and heal up a bit more. Try to take a nap, just limit the movement as much as possible." The handsome blonde vampire finished before quietly exiting the room with the two shifters.

When they got down the narrow stair case, Sam drew out his phone and dialed the number that Harry had given Paul in case of emergencies. "Better get this over with." The alpha sighed heavily.

-0-

"Good job this month everyone. Any suggestions for improvement?" Lore looked out to the rest of the room at the contented faces of the family heads. "Nothing? That's what I like to hear." He said with a charming smile as a low rumbling chuckle filled the room in response.

Remus admired the young alpha's charisma. He never minded coming to the weekly meetings with the pack; there was typically never any disagreements among them and everyone was still running high off of the full moon. The volume in the room rose as everyone began to say their goodbyes and head to bed. Remus waited for a few moments so he could follow Logan and Lore back to their home to pick up Teddy from Mrs. Aurelius.

As he watched Lore address the concerns of an elderly man at the back of the room and Logan share a booming laugh with a man almost as big as he was, he felt his phone vibrate. He shrugged at the unknown number and put the speaker to his ear.

"Hello?" The graying werewolf asked as Lore glanced over at him briefly as he spoke.

Remus grew tenser and tenser as he listened to the Quileute alpha describe the happenings of that evening. Remus closed his eyes and began to feel faint, shuffling unsteadily back toward the chairs to balance himself. As the deep voice came to a stop, Remus managed to choke out a worried "I'll be there as soon as I can" before closing the phone with a deep breath and a shutter. He rested his head in a hand as he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Lore's commanding voice shook him out of his daze.

Remus stood up abruptly and began to stride quickly toward the door. "I have to go, can your mother watch Teddy for the night? It's an emergency." By this point the few remaining werewolves in the room had their attention on the anxious man. Logan nodded and looked concerned for his friend.

"Of course." He said confidently.

"Wait! Is it Harry?" Lore's eyes were wide and worried as he ran toward the door and grasped Remus' arm to keep him from leaving.

Remus grid his teeth in frustration at the younger man. "Who else would it be?" He growled out angrily.

"I'm coming with you." He stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. We are leaving now." Inside the older man knew that letting the alpha accompany him was probably not the best decision but his eagerness to make sure his oldest son was okay put the thought aside.

"Let's go."

-0-

Harry wearily opened his eyes a crack only to close them again at the soft light and the on slot of dizziness. He was partially sitting on a firm hospital bed with a pile of warm blankets on top of him. A steady beeping sounded to his left and as he moved his aching head slightly, he felt a moderately sized tube slide across his shoulder. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his throat and when he groaned in pain, he noticed it was muffled by something.

"Hello there, Mr. Potter. I'm surprised you are awake." said a pleasant female voice to his right.

He opened his eyes slightly again and the intense groggy feeling returned. The woman was a pretty red head in her mid-thirties wearing a traditional white lab coat with a tiny wand shooting sparks on the collar. She turned and shot a grin at a dark blurry lump that was Seth and Jacob slouched in the corner. "Cute friends you have there." The woman's musical voice instantly relaxed him so much he didn't even understand what she had said. She then bent down and stuck a small needle in his arm that drew a small tube of blood and then replaced it with a syringe full of a clear liquid.

"Out with the old, in with the new" She said with a beautiful smile. For a moment, in his muddled mind, Harry might have believed her to be an angel. He smiled goofily at her around the ventilator he was hooked up to. She laughed at him good naturedly and brushed his hair back gently. "Good night." She whispered soothingly over the rhythmic beeping.

Harry let out a low hum as the sedative hit him like a freight train and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-0-

"Get the fuck out of here."

Seth was woken up immediately by the hostile sounding voice. He looked around startled and was instantly drawn to the furious blue eyes staring him and Jacob down murderously. The man had dirty blonde hair and was about the same towering height and bulk as Paul. The guy was clad rather formally in a pair of khakis, a light blue tie and a navy sports coat; the way the he dressed reminded Seth a lot of Harry. He looked over at his older pack mate and noticed he seemed to be just as surprised. Around the gigantic man, the teenager could see what appeared to be Harry's guardian clutching the unconscious boy's hand and whispering soothingly into the thick black hair.

"Don't make me tell you again." The blonde commanded. Seth had the odd urge to do what ever this man said as fast as possible. He kept his eyes down and reached over to grab Jacob by the wrist to pull him out of the room.

"Hey asshole, I don't know who you are but" Suddenly Jacob was sprawled out in the chair clutching his face and groaning. "Holy Fuck!" He yelled in pain and shock; it wasn't that often that someone from outside of the pack was physically able to hurt him.

Lore lowered his fist slowly, rubbing his fingers with an angry scowl. "I said get the fuck out of here."

Jacob's nose was already beginning to heal but the blood splattered down his face did nothing to hide the damage that was just there moments before. The teenage shifter began to shake uncontrollably and started to push himself up at the larger man but Seth grabbed him again.

"Come on Jacob. We need to leave." He spoke submissively without looking up from the ground but nonetheless feeling the blonde's gaze burning into his head. For some strange reason Jacob got up and followed him out of the room without a fight.

"Who was that?" The older boy asked in astonishment once they made it out and the door was slammed behind them. "He made me feel" Jacob blinked at the ground for a few seconds "like he was an alpha." He finished slowly, realization flashing in his eyes. "Oh my god. I just got punched in the face by Harry's alpha."

Seth looked at Jacob strangely; the boy almost looked happy about getting hit. Seth rolled his eyes and went to sit on an uncomfortable looking bench in the hallway.

Jacob turned toward him slowly. "What if Paul shows up soon?" A smile slowly stretched across his face and his dark brown eyes lit up in uncontained glee. "This is going to be awesome!" He all but yelled excitedly. He rushed to the bench and threw a heavy arm around the smaller boy. "I put $10 on the blonde." He said with a suppressed laugh.

Seth shook his head with his own grin. "You're on."

-0-

Lore reached out and gently stroked a large hand through the soft black hair and the pale clammy forehead of the fragile looking teenager in the hospital bed. The sun was just about to start to rise in Washington and the sky was lit up with dark blue and deep orange. Lore glanced that the watch Harry had given him and read the hands at 5:00 am.

"I hate seeing him like this." Remus whispered from beside the young alpha, holding one of Harry's limp hands lightly. Lore didn't say anything, just leaned over the boy and placed a soft kiss on his brow before resuming his seat beside the bed.

"This isn't fair." Lore whispered brokenly, letting his tired eyes fall shut.

"Lore," Remus set a comforting hand on the man's broad shoulder "No one knows that better than I do."

The nurse had just left after explaining the circumstances to the two men. Because of Harry's difficulty breathing and inability to stay conscience when he had arrived, they had been forced to put him on a ventilator. Already the oxygen level in his blood had increased significantly and the boy was beginning to breathe regularly on his own. They had just begun to wean him off of the oxygen and would remove the ventilator within the hour. They planned on releasing him that afternoon.

"Go home and get some rest." Remus encouraged the large man even though he felt as tired as the blonde looked.

Lore just shook his head and stared at the unmoving form in the bed. After a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"I still love him you know." He pressed his lips together tightly. "I'm sorry." He said with a shake of his head. "You don't want to hear this. This is not about me right now." He reached out a calloused hand and lightly set it on Harry's elbow.

"No, go ahead." Remus encouraged, turning his attention to his alpha.

Lore let out a sigh. "I just thought the sooner we stopped, the less it would hurt. But honestly, I couldn't imagine it hurting any worse."

Remus laid a comforting hand on the muscular back.

"I hate that Paul guy. I hate that whole fucking tribe. And Harry. How could he?" Lore choked on a sob and the old werewolf looked at him slightly surprised. "He's already replaced me and I've never felt so alone." Lore closed his eyes tightly as a single hot tear ran slowly down his face. "It's been two months and that shifter has lead to nothing but grief for him. Look where Harry is now!" Lore said sharply, gesturing angrily to the frail looking teen with a clear tube taped into his mouth and heart monitoring nodes on his chest. The tears were running freely and Remus grabbed the much larger man into a tight embrace to try and calm him down.

"I know, I know." Remus reassured "Everything will work itself out soon. Just give it some time." Quiet shushing sounds echoed around the room, just barely covering up the quiet sobs coming out of the most intimidating alpha in the United States.

"That fuck isn't even here now!" Lore suddenly yelled in rage and jumped up out of the chair and began to pace across the hospital room with a heavy hand on his forehead.

Remus knew his alpha was being unreasonable and just sighed and turned his tired eyes to his son. He made a move to grab the small hand but stopped suddenly as it jerked softly. At a slower pace, Remus gently place the five thin fingers in his own and watched closely as unfocused deep green eyes opened partially.

"Hi Harry." The old werewolf whispered quietly and carefully brushed his hand on to the slightly warm cheek. Harry blinked so slowly that Remus had suspected he had gone back to sleep and just as he had begun to lean back in his chair again, Harry's eyes opened again. There was a gentle tugging on his hand and Harry made a move to pull at the tubes in his throat.

"No Harry. Don't touch them." The graying man gently captured the wandering hands and held them firmly. Even in Harry's sedated state he still managed to shoot Remus a dirty look. "Lore, call the nurse, please."

Lore, who had up until this time been too distracted with his anger, finally noticed the pair.

"Harry." He breathed out excitedly and practically flew to the bed. Harry just looked blankly at the giant blonde and then seemed to shoot Remus another dirty look.

"Please Lore? The nurse?" He asked losing patience as Harry made another weak attempt at the ventilator.

"Yes, of course." Lore sent on last longing look at the dark haired boy in the bed then took off down the hall to find some help.

-0-

Paul groaned and rolled over painfully in bed. As he squinted his eyes open he was meet by the soft pink glow of the rising sun. For a brief moment he tried to remember why he was in so much pain, when suddenly it hit him.

"Fuck!" He yelled, jumping out of bed only to almost collapse on the floor in surprise at the burning pain.

The door to his room flew open at the sound and a tired, angry looking young woman appeared in the threshold. "Paul! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled and walked over to fruitlessly try and pull the much larger man into bed.

"I have to see" He panted from the ground for a minute "Harry."

"No. You have to get back in bed before you hurt yourself permanently." She continued to try and push him around and smiled thankfully when she heard Sam's heavy steps begin to come up the staircase.

Unfortunately, Paul had heard them too and knew that this was his only chance to escape. He quickly ripped his arm out of Leah's strong grasped and took off toward the open window, landing on the wet grass painfully. With the help of his adrenalin, Paul phased, picked himself up off the ground and took off toward the direction of the hospital, hearing quick light steps follow right behind him the entire run.

'Paul, stop! God damn it!' He heard Leah's fierce commanding voice echo around his head. He was so close, he couldn't stop now. The intense burning in his legs and back and neck was worth making sure Harry was okay. There was a reason his pack mates were keeping him away from his little boyfriend and it as driving him crazy. As he drew closer and closer to the large white building he began to look for a good place to phase back. As soon as he reached the edge of the woods boarding Forks General, he changed back, only to be tackled by a big furry mass.

"Ahh!" Paul screamed in pain as every bone in his back protested to the rough movement as his naked body was slammed into the ground. As he tried to catch his breath underneath the massive wolf, Sam emerged from the woods with a pair of shorts, flip-flops, and a tank top in his hands. He gave Paul a hard look.

"Forget something?" He asked, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Paul just groaned again and tried to push Leah off of him. When he was finally able to sit up he gave Sam a thankful look. "Yeah," He said sheepishly "I'm not sure that would have gone over well."

Once the trio had dressed, they made their way to the hospital in a much more reasonable pace, although the largest of the three kept getting ahead of the group. When they finally reached the corridor where Jacob and Seth were napping on a bench, Paul was shaking with anxiety.

"Calm down." Sam said softly, laying a heavy hand on Paul's large shoulder. "His father is in there and I can't imagine he's too happy about this situation. You have to calm down and keep yourself together, Okay?" The alpha drew the larger shifter in a rare brotherly embrace, holding him tightly and offering the only comfort he could give. "Go say hi to Harry." He whispered in Paul's ear with one final squeeze.

"Thanks." Paul whispered back and disappeared behind the heavy white door.

Sam turned to look at the two boys on the bench who were blinking tiredly just moments before but now looked to be smiling widely and watching the door intently. The alpha just shrugged; who knew what those two were up to.

-0-

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked in a scratchy voice.

Remus and Lore were still sitting watch by his bed, endlessly integrating every doctor and nurse who came close to the room. In returned they had been reassured that now that the young man was off of the ventilator and breathing fine on his own, they were just keeping him for observation for a few more hours. In the afternoon a doctor would run a final check up on Harry and then he would be free to go.

"He's with my parents, crying incessantly for you to come home." Lore smiled softly at the green eyed boy. Harry smiled back; he felt like crying too.

"I should go get him. I don't want him to be too much of a bother." Remus looked worried for a second, glancing at Lore than the door to the room and back. "Where is Paul, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He and Remus both wanted to avoid a confrontation between the two giant men. Without anyone to stop them, Paul and Lore might just kill each other.

"Jacob just said they were holding him hostage in La Push until he's well enough to make it over here. They said he has severe damage to his back and neck…" Harry trailed off looking upset. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to hold in his tears. He was sure that Paul was probably equally as worried about him.

"So it will probably be some time before he gets here?" Remus asked worriedly. He hoped that the russet skin man was okay; the big brute was quite friendly, good with kids and most importantly, made Harry happy. He actually reminded Remus a lot of Lore, which is why he knew it would be a disaster if they met unsupervised.

Harry shrugged and Remus slowly got up from his seat. "I'm going to get your brother

really quickly. I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned forward and kissed Harry on the brow, making the boy scrunch up his face with a sheepish smile. Remus turned and gave Lore a hard look. "Behave" and added softly "Please?"

Lore gave a quick nod and looked away as the older werewolf made his way hurriedly out of the room.

A few minutes later Harry was laughing softly as his alpha told him stories about his childhood of being a rambunctious and unmannered toddler.

"So I picked up this nasty black snake and just put it in my mom's lap. You should have seen-" Lore stopped abruptly and stiffened with a glare as the door to the hospital room opened quickly and a large tan mass practically ran over to the bed.

"Harry!" Paul cried out in relief as he saw his boyfriend awake and aware in the hospital bed. He completely ignored the other figure in the room as he went over to grasp the thin pale hand and cup a blushing cheek. "What's wrong?" Paul stilled as he took in Harry's wide eyes and apprehensive face as the heart monitor increased its frequency in beeps. He followed Harry's gaze to the massive blonde sitting stiffly to the side and fixing him with a glare that could melt ice. Paul threw him a nasty look and just a moment later, Lore had gotten up and fisted Paul's shirt in a giant fist.

"Get out." The alpha hissed just inches from the russet man's face.

Paul, despite his injuries, returned the intensity. "Make me." He hissed back, stepping forward so that the two men were just centimeters apart.

"Hey! Take it outside you two!" Remus called from the door as he walked in with a crying toddler. "Hey Paul." He added as he strode by the impending fight with little interest.

"Wow, thanks Remus." Harry said sarcastically looking rather distressed as Lore and Paul tried to drag each other out of the door. Once the two made it outside of the threshold a fury of noise broke out, Harry manage to catch a glimpse of a dark fist flying threw the air as the door closed.

Remus just set the hysterical little boy in Harry's lap. "They already met, there was no stopping them. It's probably better this way." The graying man said with a comforting pat on Harry's thigh. Kill each other indeed.

Harry nodded and turned his attention to his little brother. The boy was sporting black hair and green eyes that matched his own, his eyes were red from crying and there was a trail of mucus flowing from his nose to his mouth. Teddy babbled in between great heaving sobs as he clutched at Harry like a life line.

"Hey Baby. Don't cry, I'm right here. I'm okay." Harry whispered as he whipped the boy's snot on his sleeve and clutched the tiny body closer. He began to gently rock the shivering boy until the loud sobs quieted into small cries and sniffling.

-0-

Paul landed heavily on the tile floor and skidded back a feet before stopping. "Shit!" He yelled as he grabbed his stomach and picked himself up only to throw his body into the man walking toward him. The pair wrestled around on the ground for a few moments, ignoring the "Woo Hoo!" from Seth and the shocked faces of Sam and Leah.

"Cut it out! This is a hospital damn it!" Sam yelled angrily as he tried to pry Paul off the other man. The group could tell that Lore was gaining the upper hand and no one wanted to face Paul if he lost to his boyfriend's alpha.

Lore felt something pull at his oxford as he tried to beat the shit out of that loser that Harry calls 'his boyfriend'. He whipped around quickly to try and knock off whoever was trying to interfere and froze. Before he could say or do anything, a fist punched his jaw almost of its hinges. He went down hard but recovered fast enough to get another look at the beautiful person that was capturing his attention so well before he took another hard blow to the chest.

"Paul! Stop!" A frantic voice screamed desperately at the beat up shifter pushing him away. "Leave him alone! Please!"

Paul fell back into Sam and looked up at the scene in front of him. "Leah, what the hell?" Leah was crouched over a fallen Lore who was looking at her in wonder. She gently touched his jaw with a genuinely worried expression; when he flinched, she winced as though it had hurt her too. Her beautiful face grew hard as she whipped around and punch Paul in the jaw as hard as she could.

"What the fuck?" Paul yelled angrily with a hand on his jaw, leaning heavily on Sam. Lore threw another murderous look at him before turning to Leah, his face softening. "Hi." He said breathlessly as he stared at the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on. He felt his world shift into focus and every broken piece fall into place as he stared into the dark, expressive eyes that reflected his feelings in their endless depths.

"Hi" She returned shyly, her cheeks reddening brightly as a small smile pulled at her lips. She admired the handsome man before her. He had a distinct air of authority that drew her in and the most beautiful blue eyes she had even seen, not to mention his stature. Imprinting. It had finally happened to her when she was so sure she would be alone forever. 'So this is what its like?' She thought happily.

"Jacob, Seth" The two boys just barely managed to pull their attention away from the bizarre scene in front of them to look at their alpha. "Go home. Tell Emily I will be there soon." The two nodded but continued to watch the strange couple on the floor. "Now." Sam had to assert again before the pair even started to move. "Let's go talk to Harry." Sam whispered softly to Paul, who looked horrified at the new development.

He nodded and hurried back into the room he had wanted to be in all along.

-0-


End file.
